Purity of Nothingness
by Azurabbit
Summary: 7 months after resolving the Arcobaleno's curse, Tsuna finds himself succeeding as the Neo-Vongola Primo. When things are about to fall in its right place, a time distortion happened and later on, a letter coming from 25 years in the future was delivered to them. Once again, the 10th generation of Vongola is about to take part in another battle side by side with their future kids.
1. Alliance

7 months after resolving the Arcobaleno's curse, Tsuna finds himself succeeding as the Neo-Vongola Primo. On his way to realizing his will, he would have to resolve problems that they will face in the future. This is a story of the 10th generation's Vongola family facing problems 25 years in the future; a story in which the characters evolve through adventure, love and memories.

* * *

It was around 4 in the morning when I woke up with Reborn's wake-up call. I quickly dressed up and followed him outside for the usual training regime he proposed. As usual, I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto in front of our house who both agreed to train with me. I can't believe this training… it sucks up all the energy I've been storing from my sleep.

"Dame-Tsuna, keep up with the pace or jog the whole of Namimori 100 times!" Reborn shouted.

"Reborn, I thought we'll be having a break from this training today? Come on, it's a weekend"

"Weekend or not, you need to train besides the event where you'll succeed as Neo-Vongola Primo is just around the corner so stop complaining and jog."

"Don't worry Boss, I'll make sure that you'll be able to succeed the Vongola safely."

"Yeah Tsuna, this time, I'll be able to attend the succession event."

"Hey, don't go ahead of yourself Yamamoto!"

The succession… Neo-Vongola Primo… All I want is a normal life; well in my case, I guess the mafia is already a part of the 'normal' world I'm in right now. It's been 7 months after that faithful battle, the arcobalenos are already freed from their curse and I could see that they're slowly growing. I'm relieved we're back in the normal and somewhat peaceful days; it makes me want to believe that there would be no life-threatening battles in the near future.

"Don't get too sentimental, Dame-Tsuna. You can't be sure, there still are many people that would assassinate you in order to get their hands on the Vongola family."

"Re-reborn, stop reading my mind, besides, I don't plan on succeeding the Vongola"

"You're still saying that? No matter what you do, you're already involved and seen as the true successor of Vongola. Enough of your usual complains, better hurry if you still want to eat your share in breakfast."

"Ah, wait up, Reborn!"

I ran after Reborn and was startled to see a lot of men in black suits. They greeted me and as usual I still shiver in their presence; yes, they are Dino-san's men. I entered my house and saw Dino together with Romario eating breakfast.

"Oh, how are you doing, Tsuna?"

"I-I'm fine, Dino-san. By the way, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"I'll tell you my business after we eat breakfast. Your Mom is really good at cooking, huh?" Dino-san really loves my Mom's cooking, he wouldn't even let me disturb him eat.

"Ah, yeah. Umm, where's Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

"Tsuna-ni they're at your room, Lambo and Gokudera-ni are fighting the last time I checked. Yamamoto-ni is trying his best to calm Gokudera-ni."

"Thanks, Fuuta. Mom, I'll bring some food upstairs for them."

"Oh, okay. Just come back if you need more food, okay?"

They're already fighting so early in the morning… how are they always flaring up with energy? When I opened the door, I saw an adult Lambo, and a kid-version of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"W-What happened here?"

"Oh, young Vongola, I'm busy cleaning the bathroom when I was suddenly transported here"

"B-Boss, it's been 10 minutes already"

"Oh, it's Gokudera's brother. Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Last time I saw you you're smaller than me, now we have the same height already."

Yamamoto did not realize he's in the same state as Gokudera is in right now. How tiring could this morning go?

"A-anyway, Adult-Lambo, where's the bazooka?"

"I don't know young Vongola. It's not in your room."

"What? Are you sure? Did any of you saw Giannini-san drop by?"

"No boss. I remembered quarrelling with the stupid cow and that he did not use the bazooka"

"T-that could not happen right? I mean Giannini-san would have added a lot of fail improvements in the bazooka that's why you all turned like this, right? A-anyway, I'll ask Reborn"

Why aren't they changing to their normal forms? And… they did not use the bazooka? Something must've happened with the shift in time. I think I need to ask Irie-san about this just to make sure everything's okay.

"R-Reborn, did Giannini-san dropped by last night or just this morning?"

"No. He didn't. What's the matter?"

"Gokudera and Yamamoto were turned into-"

"Boss! We're already okay! The moment you walked out of the door we returned to our normal selves"

"H-huh? Did you found out where the bazooka is?"

"It's sticking out of the stupid cow's head when he returned to his normal self."

"M-mama! What's for breakfast?" Lambo said while dashing to his seat.

"Oh, you're late Lambo. Here, eat your fill."

That's strange… I think I really need to ask Irie-san about this.

"Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, eat your breakfast upstairs. Dino-san would have something to discuss with you three."

"Oh, okay. How about you, Reborn?"

"I already know the details. You need to listen well since you're the reason why Vongola's the ultimate head of the mafia world."

"W-What? I don't have a-anything to do with the Vongola, right?"

"Come on, Tsuna, let's go upstairs. You don't want your Mom to ask you about this Vongola and mafia thing, right?"

"R-right!" I nearly forgot! I even mentioned the bazooka and Vongola so loud, I hope she didn't hear a thing…

"Tsuna there are still a lot of food left so just come back here for seconds, okay?"

"O-okay Mom!" What a relief! She didn't mind those words at all… Dino-san then asked Romario to stay there with Reborn in order to discuss… in order to d-discuss… I felt my stomach turn. I lost my appetite already. Why me? What does the Vongola being the 'ultimate head' got something to do with me? All I did was fight battles to save my friends. Well… they're my friends who happened to be in the Vongola, but still… I don't know exactly what's going on.

"D-Dino-san, what are we going to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, loosen-up Tsuna. It's not that scary, Reborn just teased you awhile back" he said with a reassuring smile.

"O-okay. So, what is it?"

"I've been sent here by the Ninth to inform you that the Vongola is now in the center of a very big alliance. The mafia groups allied with the family sees the Vongola as their superior, making you the successor to a much bigger Vongola. This is the document signed by each head of the families who agreed to it." I could see Dino-san's eyes sparkle as he stated this 'good news'

"T-That's great Boss! You've gained much respect!" And Gokudera's eyes sparkled even more.

"Amazing, Tsuna! You do have many friends." Yamamoto then blurted out something out of the ordinary… Friends? Well, most of them are my friends but still…

"Yamamoto, I think you're missing the point here… besides, hearing about this news gave me goose bumps." I can't help but say this to break the 'sparkly' atmosphere… it's not helping me at all.

"Yamamoto's quite right, Tsuna. Most of the people who signed here are close to you." I already know that Dino-san but… even though they're close to me, it doesn't change the fact that they're really expecting me to succeed the Vongola. And… I don't plan on succeeding it!

"So… the only needed signature in this document is the CEDEF advisor's and yours." Dino-san said with a more serious tone.

"He isn't here, Dino-san. You should've asked Lal to deliver it to him." I replied with disgust present in my face and tone.

"Actually, Tsuna, he said he'll be coming home by this week. Anyway, I'll leave this document with Reborn… it seems you need a lot more time to think whether you'll agree to this or not."

It was after lunch when Dino-san and his men bid farewell. Gokudera and Yamamoto also returned to their homes. I, on the other hand, was busy contemplating on what I need to do. Before Dino-san left, he told me that the succession event would be held 3 days from now. He told me that I need not to pressure myself when it comes to these things, still… I could see that he also expects me to accept it. Reborn said that I'm the one responsible for the formation of the alliance; does that mean that if I refuse, this alliance would break and cause a ruckus in the mafia world? Ugh, all this thinking makes me feel worse. I hope I could talk these things with Enma, he would know what to give as an advice. A phone call then broke my concentration…

"Tsuna, please anwer the phone. I'm busy doing the laundry."

"Y-Yes Mom, coming! Umm… hello?"

"Tsuna-san. This is Irie, I need to talk to you"

"O-oh, good-timing, I also need to talk to you about something."

"Can I go first?"

"Okay"

"I was checking the space of Namimori when I recorded 2 abnormal distortions. I'm not still sure with the exact places though." Hmmm… could this be connected to what happened this morning?

"Irie-san, when did you found out about this?"

"I'm not sure with the time, but it was just this morning. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's because Adult-Lambo came out of nowhere while Gokudera and Yamamoto changed to their kid-versions. They said that they did not use the bazooka for this"

"There's a high chance that the two events are related knowing that it includes the shift of time but I'll just continue monitoring about this matter just in case."

"Oh, thanks Irie-san" I feel somewhat uneasy about this time shift cases…

"But, Tsuna-san, there's more… I'm not sure about this but I think two life forms from a different time period were transported here in the present Namimori because of the distortions."

"Don't tell me it's the future Byakuran who came here?!"

"No, Tsuna-san. Based from my readings they're about the same age as we are. Wait, I received Spanner's data, I'll call you back." This can't be good. I hope my intuition is wrong.

Tsuna was really bothered by what he just heard from Irie. Later that day, a 14-year old girl with blond hair came knocking at Sawada's residence.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	2. Confusion

Nana welcomed the girl into the house because she thought she might be looking for Tsuna. Reborn saw the girl and asked her business, instead of answering his question, the girl requested to see Sawada-kun. Reborn can't help but see a resemblance with the girl and of one of his 'friends'.

Tsuna was startled when his Mom asked him to come down because a girl was looking for him. He assumed that it may be Haru or Kyoko but this time, his Mom doesn't know this girl. Tsuna taught that it may be Yuni but Dino said that the Giglionero family would arrive the next day. He went down and found Reborn talking to the girl.

"Reborn, is she one of your friends?"

"No, she isn't one of my friends or acquaintances… so, who are you?"

"Sawada-kun! I'm glad you're here. I thought I was lost." Tsuna then glanced at Reborn with a questioning look. He was shocked with how familiar the girl is with him knowing that it their first time to meet. At least that is what he thinks…

"Umm… sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. A-anyway, who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"What?! You don't know me? I'm Hikari, your senpai." The girl said energetically and with a smug look on her face.

"S-senpai? Umm… you're not making any sense… How old are you?"

"14, why do you ask?"

"We're exactly on the same age… I'm also 14"

"What are you playing at Sawada-kun? You're just 12 years old!"

"I'm not 12 years old, I'm already 14… ummm, maybe you mistook me for someone else?" Tsuna's already losing his patience with the girl who claimed to be his senpai. He's already nervous about the whole alliance and succession thing, not to mention the time shift… and now this?

"No, I'm definitely sure you're Sawada-kun… isn't this your name? Sawada Takuya, 12 years old, you'll succeed as the Neo-Vongola Primo."

"W-what?! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi… and enough with the Vongola succession, I don't even know you… R-reborn, what is she talking about?"

"You said your name is Hikari, right? What ties do you have with the Vongola?" Reborn asked Hikari with a serious tone.

"Sawada-kun, I know you have a great resemblance with your father but you can't go on with this prank of yours. And enough with the talking robot, I can't believe you even made it look like Sensei. Oh, this time you'll be punished well." Hikari said while laughing.

"H-hey, I think that's enough of your talk. Reborn might look like a baby but he's the mafia's strongest hitman…" Tsuna was about to say things about Reborn when Hikari stopped him from doing so.

"Of course I know that, Sensei is an Arcobaleno and your father is second to being the strongest hitman. But we all know that Sensei had grown already way far from his baby form. So stop with the robot thing already!" Hikari then said annoyed.

Tsuna was having a hard time deciphering what this Hikari girl is saying. Reborn is her sensei? Tsuna has a great resemblance from his father? As much as he knows, he resembles his mother more and not that man. And what's with this 'Sawada Takuya'? Is he his father's child to another woman?! Oh, gosh! That can't be right! Tsuna was thinking of a lot of possibilities as to how another Sawada would eventually succeed as the Neo-Vongola Primo. He was literally bumping his head to the wall figuring out what could that mean until Reborn slammed him directly to the ground.

"O-ouch! Reborn, what did you do that for?" Tsuna said while rubbing his nose. He's definitely sure he heard a crack from it when Reborn slammed him face flat.

"Stop thinking things that are too stupid" Reborn said with a deadly tone.

Unable to hold his stress about the matter Tsuna blurted, "But, who is this Sawada Takuya?!" Tsuna then realized what he had done. He talked back to an agitated Reborn! He's seriously going to die. Tsuna prepared his body and mind for what's going to happen but, to his surprise Reborn didn't do anything.

"I don't know, beats me" Reborn said with his back turned from Tsuna as he walked his way to the main door.

"H-hey Reborn! Where are you going?" Tsuna called for him again and again but he wasn't given any answer. He then was left with the Hikari girl who's been eating food ever since the whole slammed to the ground face flat made by Reborn started.

On the other hand, Reborn was also confused. He needs to go gather information about this girl. It seems like this girl may very well be an ally to the Vongola but he had never seen her before. One pressing problem would be this Sawada Takuya… it can't be Iemitsu's other son but, he needs to reassure himself about this.

Back in the Sawada's residence, Tsuna striked a conversation with Hikari. He resolved he would gather information from Hikari about this Sawada Takuya.

"Umm, Hikari-san"

"Call me Hikari-senpai!" She shouted. Tsuna was a bit frightened by how commanding her voice is, he was reminded of a certain someone who trained him when they were preparing for the battle at Merone base.

"H-Hikari-senpai, I don't understand who is this Takuya you're talking about. What does he look like?"

"Go see yourself in a mirror, that's what he looks like." Tsuna was startled and was confused. He gave Hikari a questioning look.

"Come on, Sawada-kun, you're still sticking up with your jokes? I know your father isn't here in Japan but that doesn't mean you'll introduce yourself as him"

Confused as he is, Tsuna asked a lot of questions from her. He heard a lot of things new to him, a mafia-school combined within the Namimori Middle School, her title as the "Arcobaleno Mist Princess" and she even snatched the invitation of Lal and Colonello's wedding (which did not happen). These things don't make any sense to him. Night came and Tsuna received another phone call from Irie. Irie said that the distortions are normalized already but it could happen again. Moments later, a distortion appeared at the top of Sawada's residence. The occupants of the house did not know this is happening but by the time Tsuna checked Hikari, she's already gone. He searched the whole house but he didn't find her there. Bianca then came rushing to his room saying that Fuuta disappeared.

* * *

There would be a lot of OCs in this fan fic so, just be ready! Please Review! :D


	3. Decision

It's been a day since Fuuta went missing. Tsuna taught that he must've been with Reborn but later that day, Reborn came back with his father. Reborn must've asked his father about this Sawada Takuya guy. Fuuta went missing and this just sums up with all his problems because the succession event would take place the day after tomorrow. Irie then paid him a visit about the time distortions but it was revealed to him that there's something more to this case.

"I was given a letter by my future self, 25 years from now. He asked me to give it to the present successor as the Neo-Vongola Primo, which is you Tsuna-san; he also said that it would be better if Reborn-kun and some of your guardians heard about this too."

Tsuna together with Reborn and his guardians: Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei that was there at the time listened to Irie.

" _Tsuna-san, this letter came not only from me but also from Tsuna-san of our time. As you can see, the Vongola family is the most powerful family in the mafia world. Tsuna-san was able to deepen the bonds of the families that were allied to the Vongola and even successfully persuaded the Vindice for their support in protecting the Vongola family's members. For a long time under Tsuna-san's reign as the Neo-Vongola Primo, matters in the mafia world are going smoothly. But for the previous months, there were a lot of mafia families that were assassinated including the Simon and Giglionero. He sent for his guardians to investigate the matter but it was a futile effort. The assassination of families continued and it caused an uproar in the mafia world. Tsuna-san would not want me to tell you this but this is the case that's been happening here in the future. Now he requests you to help protect the youngsters of the Vongola family that would be transported to your time. He doesn't want them to be caught up in this mess so he made sure that they would be safe first before battling the culprits. They would be transported in your time for about a week from now. I don't know if my calculation is correct but this letter would've arrived a day or two before your succession event. I know that you're still hesitant to be the Neo-Vongola Primo but please reconsider it and make a resolve to be one. Here is Tsuna-san's message addressed to you: "As much as we don't want it, we still can't erase the fact that we consider the Vongola as our family; A true family that shaped and strengthened us. Right, my younger self?"_

"And…that's the end of the letter" Irie said with his hands clutching to his stomach. He said that he had the worst stomach ache when he first read the letter alone.

The room became silent when suddenly Tsuna came back to his senses and understood the horror their future selves are facing. "The Simon and Giglionero families were assassinated?!" Tsuna said with a crackling voice, the pain that he felt was evident in his face.

"T-that's what happened in the future Tsuna-san, but we could still change things! B-by the way, Reborn-san, here's a letter that the older Tsuna-san wanted to give you. He said that you're the only one who must read it. Oh, and Fuuta-kun would also be transported together with the youngsters of Vongola next week, so don't worry about it Tsuna-san"

"That's good, Irie-san, but what happened in the future…" Tsuna was then knocked down by Ryohei's slap.

"We just need to believe to our future selves to the EXTREME, Sawada!" he shouted.

"Shut-up Turf-top! Boss, our older selves could do it. Right now, our part in their fight is to help protect the Vongola youngsters" Gokudera added.

"Gokudera's right Tsuna" Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna then observed that this smile of Yamamoto is not the reassuring type, it's more of being anxious about the matter. Tsuna then realized that in the future where they fought their battles, Yamamoto's dad died. Now that two of the families close to them was assassinated in the future, Tsuna understood Yamamoto's anxiousness. Tsuna knows that it's not only him but the same for all who've heard the news. Tsuna then piled up what little strength he has left to discuss the matter.

"O-okay… Reborn, what do you think about this? What are we going to do when the youngsters come? A-and, w-wait, he fell asleep?! Geez! Come on, Reborn! This isn't the time to sleep!" Tsuna gave up from waking Reborn. He let out a huge sigh and began thinking about his problems. He would have to solve one problem at a time or else he would be engulfed with such problems piled up in front of him.

Fuuta's okay but here comes another problem, Enma and Yuni were assassinated?! Tsuna can't help but ask himself what happened in the future? The worst part is, his future self is somewhat making him realize how important the Vongola have been to him all this time. Yes, he knows that the Vongola became a true family for him and he really wants to be with the family more. It's true that he loved the Vongola. He taught that if he's future self is persuading him to take on the succession then that just mean that he didn't and would not regret his decision to be with the Vongola. Tsuna then subconsciously thought that he doesn't want to regret something because of his awful decision making. Tsuna then decided he'll be succeeding the Vongola to oversee and protect it. He told himself that he could do it because he have his friends behind him and that he wants to form the Vongola the same way Giotto formed it at first. He mentally berated himself for not arriving at this decision much earlier.

"I'm proud of your resolve, Tsuna… even though you're a dummy"

"Re-reborn! What are you talking about? Besides, you're just sleeping a while back"

"I woke up because I'm hungry"

"H-hey Reborn! What does my future self said in your letter?"

"It's none of your business" Reborn went to the rooftop to read the letter; there he learned the true status of the killings and the identities of the 'youngsters' that would be transported in their time. Back in Tsuna's room, Irie seemed satisfied with Tsuna's decision that was hinted by Reborn, it seems that Tsuna would continue being the successor of Vongola. The only problem now is that, where would they put the youngsters… Irie then suggested he could devise a place for the youngsters to live in. He would need the help of Spanner and Giannini for this. With this in mind, he bid farewell and started developing his plan.

"Oh, Sawada! I met an EXTREME guy about your age. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Umm… what is his name?" Tsuna envied his Senpai for being so energetic even though he heard the news about the assassination. Of course, Tsuna knew that he was only comforting the group by breaking up the tension built up awhile back.

"I don't know… Shu? Hmm… Kyu? Ah! I got it Ryu! That's his name…. so do you know him? I want him to be in the boxing club!" Ryohei said with beaming eyes.

"I don't know him, Senpai. Is he a student in Namimori Middle School?"

"Hmm… I don't think so, he's wearing a black suit…"

"Are you dumb, Turf-top?! How would we know him if he's not in our school?" Gokudera shouted.

"He had a Vongola emblem on his suit, Octopus-head… so I thought Sawada must've known him"

"A suit with a Vongola emblem does not exist! Well, even though I would want one… are you sure you're not daydreaming, Turf-top?"

"Why would I, Octopus-head?" By this time, the two is literally banging their heads at each other. Yamamoto then came in between. Tsuna is somehow relieved seeing this 'normal' scenario…

"Come on, you two, calm down" Yamamoto said.

"Shut-up baseball-freak!" Gokudera then turned and asked "Boss, there could be no such thing right?"

"A-ah… yes, I don't know any suit with a Vongola emblem on it…" Tsuna pictured out this suit and it sent chills because he remembered the time when they lost the Choice games against Byakuran. By this time, Tsuna remembered Hikari's clothes: a black uniform with a Vongola emblem on her necktie…

"W-wait, Senpai, are you sure the boy is wearing a black suit?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a black suit but it's like Namimori Middle School's uniform in black, and the Vongola emblem is embroidered on the left side of the uniform"

"Could they be related?" Tsuna asked himself.

"What's wrong Boss? Don't tell me there really are uniforms like that, who are the ones making it Boss? I want to have one!" Gokudera said joyfully.

"I-I don't know if there's someone making those uniforms but the day before, a girl with the same uniform came knocking here in our house. She's saying that her Sensei is Reborn and that I'm 12 years old… she-" Tsuna was interrupted by Gokudera's sudden anger

"Who is this girl, Boss? I'll teach her respect! What a cheeky brat!"

"Calm down, Gokudera… So, where is this girl now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"Well… she mysteriously disappeared at the same time Fuuta disappeared" Tsuna said

"So, the boy Turf-top met and this girl the Boss had met may very well be from the future. They could be one of those youngsters we need to take care of. So, in the future, there is already a school for the Vongola?! You're so great, Boss!"Tsuna was shocked as to how Gokudera would see the whole picture when there are only about a quarter of the puzzle pieces needed.

"W-what? We're not yet sure about it, right? We still need to confirm it from Irie-san. And if there's a mafia-school, it's my future self who thought all of that… not me" The occupants of the room observed Tsuna's face turning hard by the time he mentioned the mafia school.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Reborn stopped by at the Ninth's hotel later that day in order to discuss things.

"Ciaossu, Ninth"

"Oh, Reborn, I'm not expecting you to visit me beforehand. How did you know I already arrived?"

"Iemitsu told me"

"Oh, is that so? Care to join me in drinking coffee?"

"Of course"

"So, is Tsuna going to succeed as the Neo-Vongola Primo?"

"Yes, his resolve is somewhat stable for being the boss of the Vongola"

"Good… now, I could retire from my work"

"I think you still have more matters at hand, Ninth" Reborn said with a serious tone.

"Oh, is that so? Then, what are these matters all about?" Timoteo was alarmed with Reborn's tone; Reborn then relayed the true purpose of his visit.

"I wanted to ask you about the identities of the scientists the Vongola hired during that time"

"Why do we need to uncover this matter again?" Timoteo asked.

"Because, one from their bloodline is responsible for the ruckus faced by the Vongola in the future"

* * *

Who could be the one leading these assassinations? Well, it would be revealed in the next chapters. For now, please review! :D


	4. Preparation

Mafia families began to arrive in Japan. Tsuna together with his guardians will skip going school for a week; Dino was the one who arranged this idea since he's still a part of the faculty. By this time, Irie invited Tsuna to view the Vongola base being constructed in Namimori by the command of the Ninth. The construction began after the Ninth was able to grab hold of the memories of their fight in the future, the Ninth certainly prepared the base as his gift for the next successor of Vongola but he did not expect a problem to happen quite soon after the Arcobaleno incident. It was Irie who proposed that the youngsters could be transported in the base since there are only quite a few people who know about the base being constructed. Tsuna together with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei walked in awe inside the base as they listen to Irie talking about the new enhancements made for it.

"Woah! It looks identical to the place we were in when we battled Byakuran!" Tsuna said eyeing each and every corner in the base.

"Boss, are we going to live here again?" Gokudera asked.

"A-ah, no… the youngsters will be the ones who'll be living here" Tsuna replied. They proceeded from hallway to hallway and from floor to floor. Irie continued talking about the enhancements made for the base while the four just listened, stared at the base in awe and thought about the youngsters that would live in the base in a week's time. Irie was about to finish his talk when an idea occurred to Ryohei and asked Gokudera about the matter.

"Still, when you talk about youngsters, what do you think Octopus-head?"

"There's nothing more to think, we just need to protect them Turf-top" Gokudera said.

"I mean what if some of them were actually _our_ kids in the near future?" Ryohei said. The moment he said that, Tsuna and Yamamoto stopped their thoughts about what could have happened in the future. Gokudera was also shocked by Ryohei's question. By the looks of their faces, Ryohei could see that the idea did not occur to them, that these kids could very well be their offsprings.

"W-What?! There's no way I would be having kids. My loyalty is for the boss alone, I don't need to have any distractions!" Gokudera said firmly.

"Well, you don't know that Gokudera… anything could happen in a span of 25 years" Yamamoto said with a grin

"S-Shut-up baseball freak!" The three of them pretended to brush off the idea Ryohei suggested and went back to admiring the base. Ryohei, on the other hand, is still uneasy about the matter. He knew that it would be not good to talk about this kind of things with them.

"Where did Hibari-san go?" Tsuna asked.

"He probably recognized the place and went to his own area, Boss" Gokudera replied. Tsuna saw Ryohei going the opposite direction and asked where he's going. Ryohei decided he would talk about this 'kid' stuff with Hibari and so he only told Tsuna that he's planning to see Hibari. Tsuna worriedly said he would be bitten to death but Ryohei replied he doesn't have to sweat such things. Tsuna went back to where Gokudera and Yamamoto was. He felt that Ryohei have a lot of things going on in his head for a while which is very unusual because he wouldn't normally think about things. Tsuna's concentration was interrupted when they arrived at the room in which his possessions are supposedly placed but to their surprise, the room's empty. Irie noticed the faces made by his companions and hurriedly explained the matter.

"Tsuna-san you'll be the one who'll fill this room up again, don't worry. The Ninth only instructed to build this base according to how you designed it in the future" Irie said with assurance.

"A-ah, that's okay, Irie-san. I was only surprised to find the room empty and all. A-and, I think I wouldn't be able to have the possessions my older self had… " Tsuna was thinking about how amazing he had been in the future and that his capabilities aren't even close with that of his older self.

"Boss, you will be able to fill up this room in no time since you have us to invent the things that you need" Tsuna turned around and saw Giannini wearing a proud look on his face. Tsuna mentally translated Giannini's words as 'you have us by your side to fill up those gaps in your capabilities as the Vongola successor' which gave him relief.

"I sure did missed riding the air bikes though, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said while imagining riding the air bike.

"Don't worry about it, we took into account to make the air bikes though…" A familiar voice was heard and all turned and saw Spanner eating his self-made candy together with his mini-mosca

"S-Spanner-san! And, mini-mosca! This surely brings back memories…" The mini-mosca went to Tsuna and handed him a candy. Tsuna is certainly happy to see the little robot again.

"Hi, young Vongola and some of his guardians; come and see the air bikes we made" Spanner said while turning left. Yamamoto dashed after him saying he wants to be the first one to ride; Gokudera followed saying Tsuna must be the first one to ride. Gianninni followed after Gokudera while Tsuna and Irie was left behind.

"By the way, Tsuna-san, Chrome-san and the others would also visit the base; they will arrive any minute now" Irie said while going after Gianninni. Tsuna was about to follow Irie when he bumped into someone.

"O-ouch! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" Tsuna said while carefully eyeing who he bumped into.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun! Oh, have you seen Lambo? We were just searching for you when Lambo and Ipin suddenly disappeared. Haru and I- Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna can't find his words, he can't believe Kyoko's in the base and from what he heard, Haru came together with Lambo and Ipin!

"K-kyoko-san! What are you doing here?"

"Reborn-san invited us to take care of the kids that'll be living in here"

"W-what?! W-wait, aren't you scared about this at all? Umm, have you heard details about these children?"

"Yes of course. We actually made a deal with Reborn to tell us what's going on… and, we came here to provide all of you support"

"Y-you will get in trouble if you dive into the mafia world, Kyoko-san… it's also the same with Haru and Ipin, even Lambo…" Tsuna said with a weak voice while mentally saying he must not show his weakness to Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun, we came here out of our free will. We are involved because our friends are involved too. We wouldn't be able to just sit in a corner and wait for your fight to end. We want to fight with all of you, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko saw Tsuna's face hardened and then he gave her a pretend smile.

"You need to support our decision, Tsuna-kun. Or else, we would boycott again this time and that would be far worse than the last one" Tsuna remembered their boycott and chuckled about the thought. Kyoko was relieved to see Tsuna's smile again, she feels uneasy every time she would see his _empty_ smiles.

"Well, I need to look for Lambo and Ipin so, I'll see you later at the dining hall, Tsuna-kun! Chrome-chan will help us prepare food for the day." Kyoko said while waving her hand. Tsuna forgot about the air bikes completely and strolled on the opposite side of the hallway. He found himself in the lobby reminiscing things. He felt the strong sense of nostalgia in the base… it is in this place that he was strengthened; the place where he felt how to act responsibly and consider his actions well; the place in which he gathered up all the strength he could muster to protect his friends.

"You don't have time to remember the past, Tsuna. You need to ready yourself for the succession tomorrow" Reborn said while holding Leon in his hand. It seems that Leon shape-shifts every now and then which means a bad omen will or had happened. Tsuna did not mind Leon and blurted things out of nowhere.

"Re-reborn! E-even if I decided to succeed, I still wish to live a normal life. I want to still stay here in Japan" That's all Tsuna could think of saying at the moment. Reborn did not answer.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I would handle things at the main land for you. You stay here in Japan as much as you need it, but remember you are needed at the core of the Vongola, so you better prepare yourself when that time comes" Tsuna literally jumped when he saw his dad.

"D-Dad?! What're you doing here?" Tsuna asked while staring at him.

"Don't I have the right to visit the base designed by my son? Gosh, you make me so proud!" Iemitsu said with a grin.

"You don't _need_ to be proud, Dad…" Tsuna said with an annoyed expression.

"Tsuna! When did I taught you to talk like that?!" Nana shouted.

"M-Mom?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna said confused as to why he could see his mother inside the Vongola base.

Nana apologized to Iemitsu saying that Tsuna's in the rebellion age and Iemitsu then said to not worry about it because he understands Tsuna's case. Tsuna on the other hand, went to Reborn and whispered his questions.

"Reborn, what's going on here?"

"I figured, Mama would help Kyoko and Haru to look after the youngsters" Reborn said while staring at Leon who continually shape-shifts

"What?! But, she doesn't know anything about the Vongola right?" Reborn noticed how panicked and stressed Tsuna is from his voice. Nana saw her son's panicked face and quickly dashed toward him.

"Don't worry about it Tsu-kun, you'll always be my son, but this time, I need to look after the kids… I heard from your Dad that their parents are working overseas that's why they're here. I'll only give advices to Kyoko-san and Haru-san and would visit from time to time. Oh, by the way, Tsu-kun, I can't find Fuuta in the house for the past few days now, do you know where he is?" Tsuna was relieved his mother knows nothing about the matter; still he can't believe the story that was relayed to his mom about the kids.

"F-Fuuta's staying a week with Enma, Mom!" And here is another pathetic excuse Tsuna thought in which Nana believed in right away. Tsuna's parents then headed to the kitchen where Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and Ipin are situated. Tsuna made sure that his parents are already far from the room, after which he stated his questions to Reborn.

"Reborn! You have a lot of explaining to do! Why did you let Kyoko and Haru know about the kids? Don't tell me you told them about the assassinations as well?! Why would you let Mom visit the base too?!" Tsuna did not mind raising his voice against his tutor. He's really angry right now because all of the people he wanted to protect from such danger are freely diving into it.

"Calm down, Tsuna. All of them are vital for the kids and for the Vongola as well. They are your support and your weakness which would help you become stronger. You need to be stronger, Tsuna; you need to have a firm ground while facing these kinds of problems" Reborn said in a very rare serious tone. The atmosphere in the room's growing tense. Tsuna was about to speak when Reborn stopped him and said he'll be organizing a meeting later. Reborn went out of the room leaving Tsuna to his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry for the late introduction! This is my first time writing a fanfic so, I hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think about the plot. Thank you! :D


	5. Discussions

Dino and Hibari was in the middle of a serious discussion when Ryohei suddenly arrived. Ryohei looked at the two questioningly because it is strange not to see them fighting; it seems that Hibari is in a rather _calm_ mood. Hibari then glared at Ryohei who in return apologized for interrupting their talk.

"I just want to ask if you could spare a moment to hear me out." Ryohei said while eyeing the two who eventually agreed. "It's about the kids who will live in the base. I was just thinking, is it possible that some of them are our offspring? I mean, anything could happen in a span of 25 years so… I was just thinking about the possibility" Ryohei continued.

"If some of the kids are revealed to you as your offspring, what would be your problem, Sasagawa?" Dino asked.

"T-there would be no problem at all! Actually, I would feel nervous and excited at the thought of meeting my future son or daughter but… I fear that our personalities right now would disappoint them to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said.

"They won't be disappointed, that I'm sure of. I think that they will help you develop your personality since it is them who knows you better. I was told that their parents made sure that the kids know the value of family…" Dino said with a reassured smile.

"O-okay! Of course, I don't need to worry about them to the EXTREME! But wait, when you talk about the kids you sound like you know them personally. Are you possibly from the future?!" Ryohei said while pointing his finger directly to Dino.

"No, I'm not… I was just informed about their identities and all." Dino said while looking at Hibari.

"Is that what you were discussing a while back?" Ryohei asked.

"Actually, yes. I need to discuss it with Hibari first since…, since it involves him after all" Dino said with a tired look in his face. Ryohei wasn't really getting much about what Dino's saying; all he understood is that they're talking about the kids.

"So… could I join your discussion? I need to learn their identities to the EXTREME as well" Ryohei said firmly. Dino stared at him for quite some time and decided he needed another person to persuade Hibari so, he let Ryohei know about the children's identities. HIbari, on the other hand, was busy doing his own thinking about the kid stuff. He was about to get up and leave the room because it is becoming noisy and he did not feel like biting the occupants in the room to death when Ryohei shouted something that pissed him right off the bat. Hibari then released his tonfas, he ought to bite someone to death before exiting the place.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Iemitsu led his wife to the base's kitchen and quickly left afterwards saying that he needs to escort his boss somewhere. Nana nodded and headed directly to Lambo and Ipin who were sleeping soundly. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome greeted Nana. She was informed about Lambo and Ipin's eating competition a few hours ago; she chuckled while imagining it.

"How many children are going to reside here?" Nana asked while helping them prepare the foods.

"Reborn-san said that there would be 9 kids all in all, Mrs. Sawada" Kyoko answered. They became silent afterwards. After a few minutes, Nana continued speaking. "So, what do you think about the kids? They have the same features as them, right?"

The three girls looked at Nana speechless. "Mrs. Sawada, you were informed about them?" Chrome asked.

"Yes, I was informed recently… by my husband" Nana answered.

"So, you know about them coming from t-the…" Haru stopped letting Nana finish the question. "The future? Yes. I know about that too. And that my husband and son is with the mafia. The family they were in is called… the Vongola, right? I really don't understand every detail about it but I came here in order to… in order to support them…" Nana stopped from what she's doing and glanced at Kyoko and Haru. She stared at the two and asked how was their reaction after finding out that their friends are involved in the mafia. Kyoko and Haru saw how worried and upset Nana is; they weren't able to tell Nana anything except for the fact that both of them believed in their friends and that it's going to be okay. Nana wasn't able to hold her tears anymore and cried in front of them; the three girls comforted her and she apologized for showing her weakness.

An hour passed and the foods are ready to be served. Nana was able to feel a lot better after crying her tears out; she then went to the lobby to wait for Iemitsu because she'll be returning back home and would not be able to eat lunch with them. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome all thought about Nana who cried in front of them… they imagined how hard it was for her to still smile after hearing the truth. They promised Nana that they would take good care of the kids and will always be there to support their friends. Chrome and Haru began calling for the occupants of the base to eat lunch while Kyoko was left in the kitchen. She noticed that both Lambo and Ipin woke up from their sleep and asked them if they would like to eat again. To her surprise, both of them refused and went out of the kitchen saying they'll just play in the hallway.

After going out of the kitchen, Lambo and Ipin hurriedly went to the laundry room. They stared at each other for a moment and began crying.

"M-Mama was crying right? S-She was crying!" Lambo said.

"I-I thought you would cry a while back, Lambo" Ipin replied.

"I can't! Not while Mama's watching! I won't make Mama cry, never!" Lambo said firmly.

"You need to be strong for Mama, Lambo!" Ipin said while looking at Lambo's crying figure.

"Why must I do all the work, Ipin?! You also need to be strong too!" Lambo shouted. Ipin nodded and both of them cried even more. Ipin knows that Lambo could handle himself now and that she needs to do her responsibility as well. Ipin silently said to herself that she's going to miss this family.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Back in the cloud guardian's place, Romario is tending to Kusakabe's injuries caused by Hibari's anger earlier. Kusakabe knew that Hibari was really pissed off and so he jumped straight in front of Hibari to stop him, thus inflicting the damage. Dino was already exhausted explaining things to Ryohei, who in a matter of about an hour understood everything. Ryohei then went to where Hibari is and talked about the matter.

"Hibari, what would you do when they arrive?" Ryohei asked.

"I'll bite them to death… especially the small cloud" Hibari replied while glaring at Ryohei; he then glanced at his tonfas and smiled. It is the kind of smile that says 'I already know who my next prey is'.

"H-Hibari, you must not do that! They came here for refuge and you're just going to cause them problems!" Ryohei literally shouted in front of Hibari. Hibari on the other hand, just shot him with an annoyed look.

"Come on, Hibari! One of them is your son, you don't intend killing you own son, right?" Ryohei asked seriously. Hibari got up and went out of the place followed by Kusakabe.

"How did it go, Sasagawa-san? Did Hibari agreed to behave just like a father for his son?" Dino called out to the sun guardian. Ryohei went to Dino and he relayed the very words Hibari said: "I won't see him as my son if he's weak and so, I need to see this small cloud for myself. Still, I don't plan on being a father to him while he's here."

* * *

Please review! :D


	6. Mom

After Reborn went out of the room, Tsuna decided to get a move on and talk with Gokudera and Yamamoto about the meeting. He spent an hour thinking about what could be done for the protection of his friends especially for his Mom in case those assassins in the future came barging in at their time. On his way, he met Chrome saying that lunch is served and that he doesn't need to call the other people anymore since Haru already went to them. She also informed him that Ryohei, Dino and Romario already went to the kitchen.

Tsuna then made his way to the kitchen while reminding himself to talk with the persons involved for the meeting after lunch. As he was about to turn in a corner, he saw the door to the laundry room slightly open. He went closer and caught sight of Lambo's hair, he peeked inside and saw Lambo and Ipin crying. He was about to open the door completely and ask them what's wrong when he overheard the two kids' conversation. When Lambo and Ipin stopped talking and cried even more, Tsuna immediately opened the door and comforted them. The kids then asked Tsuna to bring them home because they wanted to hug his Mom. Tsuna agreed and walked in the opposite direction of the hallway and exited the base.

The moment they arrived in front of their home, Lambo and Ipin immediately ran towards the kitchen and hugged his Mom. Relief spread in the kids' faces when Nana reassured them that she's okay. Bianchi who was there at the kitchen saw Tsuna's worried face and she immediately led the kids upstairs to give him some alone time with his mom.

"You came back early, Tsuna… Have you eaten lunch yet? Here's some food in case you're still hungry" Nana said while serving the food on the table. Tsuna looked at his mom, he doesn't know where to start.

"I guess you were wondering why Lambo and Ipin rushed to me like that" Nana started the conversation.

"They said you cried back there. Why did you cry Mom? Did Dad do something to you?" Tsuna can't think of any idea that could make his mom cry except for the thought that his Dad did something to upset her.

"He _did_ something to me, even you, Tsuna… the two of you are at fault" Nana replied honestly. Tsuna was surprised to hear that he made his mom cry. He thought that his Mom would eventually be upset about a lot of things like his failed grades on his exams and how untidy his room is, but none of it seems reasonable as to why she would cry just like how Lambo and Ipin described it.

"W-What did I do, Mom?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"You lied to me, Tsuna" Nana said seriously while looking at his son's eyes.

"L-Lied about what? M-my grades? But you know I fail at all of my exams Mom!" Tsuna said embarrassedly. Nana can't help but smile at his son, no matter what, she can't keep his angry behavior in front of him.

"It's not about your grades Tsuna, it's about… it's about the Vongola" Nana replied while seeing her son's panicked face. Tsuna can't believe what he heard… he was about to make an excuse about the Vongola but then he stopped and realized that his mom cried because she was informed about the Vongola; that her son and husband have ties with the mafia all along.

"How did you know about the Vongola, Mom?" Tsuna asked with suppressed anger

"Your Dad told me about it after I threatened him" Nana said proudly.

"T-threatened?!" Tsuna said with shock.

"Yes! I threatened your Dad that if he wouldn't tell me a thing about it, I'll go directly to his boss and ask him" Nana said while reminiscing what she did to her husband. Tsuna realized that the boss his mom was referring to is the Ninth.

"B-but, when did you suspected Dad about this?" Tsuna asked

"I overheard your conversation about the Vongola and alliance stuff the day Dino visited our house, Tsuna. After which, I decided to confront your father about that" Nana explained. Tsuna realized that he was the one to blame as to why his mom cried; because of his carelessness, his mom would be exposed to a lot more danger from now on.

"M-Mom, I need you to stop going to the base" Tsuna said

"Why? The kids from the future will reside there right?" Nana asked. Again, Tsuna was surprised his Mom already knew a lot.

"T-That's why it's dangerous! The enemies from the future could attack us and… and I don't want you getting hurt!" Tsuna said firmly.

"Tsuna, before you reprimand me, don't I deserve an apology first?" Nana said making Tsuna feel the guilt of lying to his mom all this time.

"I'm sorry! I don't really expect to be involved in the Vongola in the first place but… they became a true family to me so… I wanted to do my best for them" Tsuna answered with his head down

"And that's why I'm still proud of you even though I'm really disappointed you didn't tell me anything about this. Understand this Tsuna, I have the right to know these things because I'm your mother, okay?" Nana said while patting his son's head.

"Yes mom, I understand. But please…" Tsuna was about to persuade his mom not to go to the base again when Nana stopped him from doing so.

"And understand this Tsuna, I won't stop visiting the base since I want to help you take care of the kids" Nana said firmly. Tsuna knew he can't do anything to change his mom's decision, he know it all along that his mom could be a little stubborn at times. Tsuna gave up and just decided he'll do his best to protect his mom at all cost.

Nana was relieved when Tsuna decided not to persuade her anymore. She then revealed another reason as to why she must visit the base, she said, "Besides, I want to see my grandchild so… you can't stop me from going" Tsuna who was eating at that time choked.

"Grandchild?! You already have a grandchild Mom?" Tsuna asked.

"Well yes! That's why I'm excited!" Nana said with a smile.

"Wait, I don't get it. Have you been picked before by one of Dad's subordinates to be a grandma for their kid who is eventually helping us monitor the base?" Tsuna asked.

"It's your son, silly! He definitely looks like you! You better act like a father even though you're just 2 years older than him, okay?" Nana replied. Tsuna didn't know how to react, the only thing he knows he needed to do is to confirm this from Reborn who definitely knows what's happening.

"M-mom, I'll go back to the base now. Take care of Lambo and Ipin for me and if you wanted to visit us there, always ask Bianchi-san to accompany you, alright?" Tsuna said while immediately dashing out of the main door.

"He's definitely mature now, Mama" Bianchi remarked.

"Yes. He definitely is. Now, let's eat lunch?" Nana replied. Lambo and Ipin immediately went to the table and started eating their fill. Bianchi and Nana later joined the kids.

~oOoOoOoOoOo*oOoOoOoOoOo~

The young sky Vongola woke up in the middle of the night. He did not resume sleeping because he knows those nightmares would eventually not let him get a calm sleep. He went out of his bedroom, down the long winding staircase and into the kitchen. He drank some milk and went to his Dad's workplace.

"Takuya, you're still awake?" his Dad asked.

"I just woke up, Dad" Takuya answered. "So, you'll be going to mainland at daybreak?" asked Takuya.

"Yes. It seems things aren't well in the mainland. Be careful once you traveled back in time, okay? And, don't go hugging your mom once you see her there, alright? They'll be confused" his Dad chuckled but Takuya wasn't fooled by his Dad's fake smile.

"I'm sorry Dad" Takuya said sadly.

"Why? There's no need to apologize" his Dad said while looking at him in the eye

"I am given the chance to see Mom again while you're stuck in here solving problems for the family" Takuya explained.

"Don't worry about it Takuya. Just do me a favor okay? Protect your Mom if by any chance you'll be encountering some problems there and… kindly tell her 'I'm sorry' and that 'I miss her more than ever'" his Dad said with a painful look on his face.

"Come on Dad, you're better than that! Why won't you let me tell her "I love you" or those sweet lines you used to tell her?" Takuya tried to cheer his Dad up by their usual jokes. Tsuna saw his son smirking at him and so started teasing Takuya.

"If I let you tell that, my younger self would see you not as his son but a rival for your mother's hand" Tsuna smirked.

"But Dad, I'm your son! Your younger self can't possibly interpret that as a love confession, right?" Takuya played along with Tsuna's joke. Of course Takuya knows that his Dad's younger self is much more sensible about things like that; besides the people in the past would come to know their identities and family background during their stay there.

"Protect the whole group on your way there, okay? And don't expect much from me or from your mother in the past to be _that_ close since we're not yet dating at that particular time, okay?" Tsuna said while watching his son's face smirk.

"Hmmm… I don't know Dad. Maybe I could help the two of you to date each other sooner, what do you think?" Takuya suggested.

"Now you won't do anything like that, Takuya. Let me muster the courage to do things my own way. But… maybe a little help from my son wouldn't be that bad" Tsuna responded while watching a laughing Takuya in front of him.

"You need to sleep Takuya or else you won't catch up to my height. Come to think of it, my past self is still taller than you." pointed out by Tsuna.

"Your past self is only taller than me by about 4 inches, Dad! I'll catch up in no time!" Takuya retorted.

"Good night little Takuya. I'll see you off before my flight, okay?" Tsuna said while paying attention to his paper works again.

"Dad, could I let Mom in the past to call me that?" Takuya said embarrassedly.

"I'm sure she would love to, Takuya. And remember it's not your fault, okay?" Tsuna said while staring at his son. Takuya didn't answer his Dad instead he greeted him good night and went back to his room.

* * *

Please review! :D


	7. Potential

At daybreak, Tsuna went to his son's bedroom and kissed him on the forehead. He went down and saw his mom cooking breakfast. He bid her goodbye and immediately went outside of the mansion. He saw his guardians together with Irie and Verde talking in the garden.

"Irie-san, is the plane ready?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes Tsuna-san. I also finished talking with Verde-san about teleporting the letter you asked me to write." Irie answered.

"After launching the plane you will be teleported directly to the Vongola headquarters at the mainland. You'll be able to arrive there in 10 minutes." Verde said while glancing at the guardians and the Vongola boss.

"Thank you for cooperating with us, Verde-san" Tsuna said in reply.

"The arcobalenos are included in the alliance, you know. Besides, it's my job to help you defeat the one who murdered Yuni" Verde said with a painful look in the face.

"We'll take care of the kids, Boss. Have a safe trip." Chrome said to divert Tsuna's attention.

"Thank you, Chrome. Lambo, Irie-san, I will be counting on you too." Tsuna responded while Lambo and Irie nodded in agreement. Back in the mansion, Takuya watches the adults converse with each other, he was interrupted when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Takuya, are you awake? Breakfast's ready" Nana said while knocking at his grandson's door.

"Yes, Grandma. I'll be there in a minute" Takuya responded while watching his dad go out of the mansion's gates. Takuya silently whispered to himself "Good luck Dad. Please take care"

As Takuya was about to enter the dining hall, he caught sight of his best friends on the sala.

"Good morning, boss!" the black-haired guy greeted with a smirk

"Drop the act, Hinata. You're not your father, besides you calling me 'boss' is the creepiest thing that could ever happen" Takuya responded with a smug look on his face.

"Come on, Takuya. That's not very nice" a brown-haired boy approached Takuya

"I'm just teasing him Takeru… so, what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Irie-sensei said we'll be having a discussion in Sawada's mansion" Takeru said while playing with Kojirou

"So, are we going to start learning to fuse our powers with the gears?" Takuya asked.

"We don't know about the topic of the lesson, Takuya. That reminds me, where's Natsu?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's sleeping in my dad's workplace?" Takuya responded while heading to the study room's door. He opened the door and he was suddenly attacked by Natsu's peculiar form.

"Wait, what happened?! Natsu, cut it out!" Takuya shouted. Takeru and Hinata immediately went and helped Takuya stand. Takeru instructed Kojirou to calm Natsu down, the swallow's tranquil drops of rain came running down. Natsu calmed down and Takuya approached the sky lion.

"Hey, Natsu. I know you're upset but you need to stay, okay? You'll be seeing Dad quite some time. It's just you and me and with our friends when we go back to the past so, lend me your strength okay?" Takuya said while watching the sky lion change to his normal form. Natsu jumped to Takuya's arms. Moments later, Natsu was being chased by Uri and Jirou and Kojirou joined the two animals running around the garden.

"You let Natsu change to that form again, Takuya" Hinata pointed out his best friend's wrong action

"I can't help it, okay?! I don't want to lose someone important to me again. Of course, that also applies to the two of you, right?" Takuya responded. The three young boys became silent until Takeru broke the stressful atmosphere that was building up.

"They're strong and besides our fathers support each other. No need to worry." Takeru said while smiling at his two best friends.

"Of course I know that, but you're quite missing a point there, Takeru" Hinata remarked

"What?" Takeru asked.

"I'm more powerful than my Dad" Hinata said with a big grin

"Oh, is that so? Then why did you freak out the moment you saw a lighted dynamite inside your school bag when we were 6?" Takeru said while laughing at Hinata's embarrassed face.

"Uncle Gokudera did that?! When?" Takuya asked excited to hear the details

"It was when we had our parents attend a Vongola party organized by Reborn-sensei" Takeru explained

"Oh, I remember that! But really, a lighted dynamite?!" Takuya responded

"It wasn't lighted at all, okay?! Dad pulled a prank on me. Then I told mom about what he did and Dad received an earful afterwards" Hinata said with satisfaction but then his face changed. Takeru and Takuya knew what that face meant: loneliness… which was true for the both of them too. They sat there in silence. Nana went to the sala to see his grandson together with his best friends, she invited all of them to eat breakfast and the boys proceeded directly to the dining area. Nana saw the pain that the boys were experiencing, she then willed herself to cheer them up in any way she could.

After breakfast the boys went to the garden to wait for their classmates to arrive. The three were surprised to see Kangaryuu and Mukurowl in the garden.

"So if they're here…" Takuya was the first to react

"Our noisy senpais already arrived" Hinata continued. The three looked in every corner of the garden but they did not saw their senpais anywhere. They circled the garden 3 times but they couldn't find anybody there.

"Do you think they're inside the mansion?" Takeru asked.

"If they went inside, we should've seen them" Hinata answered. As they approached the spot where their animal friends were playing, the three immediately sensed something was about to happen. Takuya grabbed Natsu, Uri and Jirou who were chasing each other at the time and jumped away from the spot. Hinata pushed Kangaryuu and stumbled away from where the kangaroo was situated while Takeru instructed Kojirou to lead Mukurowl away from where they were playing. Seconds later, the space at the top of that place distorted. The boys watched as their senpais was dropped from it and the distorted space immediately disappeared afterwards.

"Ryu-senpai, Hikari-senpai! What were the two of you doing?" Takuya asked the two. Ryu and Hikari stood up and asked their kouhais about the matter

"We don't know what happened to the two of you. But, honestly, seeing both of you coming out from the sky was cool!" Takeru said with beaming eyes.

"That wasn't cool at all, Takeru. Tell me senpais, you barged into Irie-sensei's portal, right?" Hinata asked seriously

"We did not barge into any portal, Gokudera! We were just on our way to Sawada's house when we were suddenly sucked up into some kind of rift in space" Hikari explained. "Then I found myself in front of Sawada's old house so I went inside. Your grandma opened the door for me and I saw another prank of yours, Sawada!" Hikari added.

"Prank? What prank are you talking about Hikari-senpai?" Takuya asked confused about what his senpai's blabbering about.

"You made a robot of Reborn-sensei's baby form! You also forgot calling me senpai back there!" Hikari shouted. Takuya comprehended her sensei's words. Afterwards, Takeru laughed at the thought.

"What's funny, Yamamoto?! I'm just saying what I experienced, okay?!" Hikari explained. Hinata observed that their other noisy senpai wasn't saying anything.

"Ryu-senpai, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I…aw…m…ther" Ryu replied.

"Senpai, I can't understand a word you said. Can you talk more clearly?" Hinata said while observing his senpai.

"I… saw my… father to the EXTREME!" Ryu shouted. The other four was startled.

"You already saw them?!" Takuya asked in surprise

"I wasn't intending to! I was transported in the middle of nowhere and I started looking for Hikari. On my way to her coordinates I saw my Dad who was doing his training at that time…" Ryu explained.

"That's so cool, Senpai! You already saw your father's past self!" Takeru exclaimed.

"What did you say to your father?" Hinata asked worrying about what excuse his senpai could've said.

"I, I challenged him in a fight" Ryu confessed. Again, the other four was taken by surprise.

"You dueled your father, Ryu?!" Hikari asked while laughing at him.

"I don't know what I was going to do, so… we fought!" Ryu said.

"What's the result, Senpai?" Takeru asked.

"It was a draw!" Ryu said with a big grin. Takeru then praised Ryu about his accomplishment. Hinata on the other hand was thinking about how pathetic his senpai was.

"He could've just avoided his father and looked for Hikari-senpai - I guess that's what you're thinking about" Takuya said while eyeing Hinata. Hinata was caught off guard and didn't know how to respond.

"Ryu-senpai only did that because of instinct. Of course we don't know how will our instincts act in front of our parents in the past; maybe even worse than what senpai did" Takuya said while patting Hinata's shoulder.

"Of course I know that. It's just, how pathetic is it to duel with your father's past self the first time you meet?" Hinata asked.

"Come on, Hinata, it's as if you don't know Ryu. That's his way to show his affections, right?" All of them turned towards where the voice originated. There they saw a black-haired girl riding Gyuudon slowly approaching them.

"Sylvia-onee-san! You're attending classes today?" Ryu asked.

"No, I'm not. I just checked on you two. Irie-sensei informed me about another space distortion a few hours ago then Giannini-san alerted me that two life forms were sucked inside it and to my surprise, it was you two. You were back after almost an hour so it seems you spent a half a day there, right?" Sylvia said while glancing at Ryu and Hikari. She then looked at the three boys and praised them for acting quick a while back.

"If you hadn't grabbed the little fellows, they would've been transported back in the past. That would be very troublesome since they're a part of your gear. Well, my job's finished. I need to go now" Sylvia added while waving goodbyes at her kouhais.

"H-hey Sylvia-onee-san, you'll be riding Gyuudon towards the school?" Takuya asked.

"Well yes! Is there a problem with that?" Sylvia responded while immediately exiting the garden.

"Takeru, Hinata, Hikari-senpai… if you would" Takuya said while sighing. Indeed Sylvia's the one with the most experience from the group but her naivety seconds to none. Hinata quickly directed his flames to form two circles; he called the first circle the origin while the latter is the target. Takeru instructed Kojirou to directly pour tranquil rain drops into Hinata's origin; Hikari also did the same with her mist flames. While doing so, the target immediately locked at Sylvia enabling them to slow down Gyuudon as the mist flame takes effect on the two, hiding them from the normal kids attending Namimori Middle.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	8. Vongola's New Strength

Irie-sensei was relieved to hear the news from Sylvia that the young sun and mist vongolas were okay. Sylvia then teleported to the Bovino family's headquarters because of an assignment. As Irie was about to exit the base at Namimori Middle and head out to Sawada's mansion, he saw his materials floating around in a particular corner. He approached the corner and saw a little boy with brown hair muttering something. Suddenly all of his materials dropped down and the boy opened a big book and wrote something inside it. Irie realized who the child was.

"Fuuta-san? Is that you?" Irie asked.

"Oh! Irie-san! I thought I was lost… I was going to rank the things Reborn-san love the most in front of Bianchi-san but then I began to float and before I knew it, I ended up here" Fuuta explained. Irie can't believe that Fuuta's past self was transported in their time, it must have been because of the distortions; he made it into account that he'll tell Tsuna-san's past self about this. Irie then explained the matter to Fuuta and took him to the mansion. The moment they went inside Fuuta immediately hugged the young sky vongola.

"Tsuna-nii! I'm so glad I was able to see you before you travel to Italy!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"Fuuta-nii?! Why did you shrunk?!" Takeru asked.

"That's not the right question, Takeru. Fuuta-nii, you came from the past, right?" Takuya asked the boy hugging him.

"Why are you calling me 'Fuuta-nii' Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta said confused with what's going on.

"I'm not Tsuna, Fuuta-nii. I'm Tsuna's son, 25 years in the future. My name is Takuya Sawada, nice to meet you" Takuya said while smiling. Fuuta didn't know what to say, Irie then introduced the young vongolas to Fuuta in which he purposely left out when they first talked. Fuuta then eyed the youngest among the group, a black-haired boy playing with a hedgehog.

"Nii-san, can I join you?" Fuuta asked the black-haired boy. The boy eyed Fuuta and smiled back.

"Of course, Fuuta-nii" the boy responded. Fuuta's still uncomfortable being called a big brother when the mere people calling him that are older than him. Fuuta and the boy then played together with the hedgehog.

"Looks like Kousei loves Fuuta-nii's past self" Takeru pointed out while observing the two kids play with the other animals.

"So, can we start our class now?" Irie called the attention of the group. Hikari, Ryu, Takeru, Hinata and Takuya immediately listened to their sensei's lesson. Kousei and Fuuta on the other hand were busy playing with one another.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Two days after sending the letter, the young Vongolas were assembled at the base located at Namimori Middle.

"Wow! You all look cool in your uniforms!" Fuuta said while admiring Takuya, Hinata and Takeru who were there at the time. Irie then called their attention.

"Remember, if ever the school was under attack, you just need to light some flame to the Vongola's emblem and picture the base I presented to you about, okay? You'll be directed there but remember to first set the coordinates. Hinata, you're up for that job together with Ryu, okay?"

"Yes, Sensei. That reminds me, why are they late?" Hinata said with an annoyed look.

"They will be escorting Arianne from the cemetery. She said she… wanted to visit her family" Irie stated with a sad look.

"Oh, sorry…" Hinata responded. After a few minutes, Hikari together with Ryu arrived escorting Arianne inside the base. Fuuta saw the girl come inside and Arianne sighted Fuuta. She approached him and introduced herself.

"Hi, Fuuta-nii, I'm Arriane! I never thought I would be taller than your younger self!" Arianne said while smiling at him. Fuuta greeted Arianne and went to Takuya to ask about the girl. Takuya revealed who she is and Fuuta immediately was saddened. Because he was about to cry, Hinata and Takeru tried to cheer him up through playing with dynamites and swords.

"Takeru, Hinata, are you trying to put on a show? Let your senpai join you!" Ryu said the moment he saw the two juggling around. He called Kangaryuu out and together made stunts. The dynamites were lighted unexpectedly by Hinata and because of the commotion, it all went up in the air. Takeru was about to slice the dynamites with his swords when he slipped because of Hinata tumbling down. The swords were about to hit Fuuta when it suddenly stopped in front of him, the dynamites did not fall and exploded inside the enclosed ball of gravity. Takuya was watching with horror as he saw his friends all in the ground; Fuuta on the other hand was laughing unaware of the danger he would've experienced if it weren't for the boy who recently came.

"Thank you for cleaning up the mess that they did, Eric" Takuya said while glancing at Eric.

"Don't worry about it Takuya, it seems you're all very energetic today" Eric said while smirking at Hinata and Takeru who were both pinned down by Kangaryuu. He then glanced at his sensei.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late… L-lambo-san was cornered by Adel-san on the way; it took 20 minutes to convince her about this" Eric explained.

"Sorry, Eric-kun… I wasn't able to ask Adel's permission about this. Tsuna-san would've asked her but he's busy in the mainland so…" Irie responded.

"It's okay, Irie-sensei; you've done enough… without your combined efforts, Adel-san would've died too" Eric said with a painful look. He then brushed off that emotion and was distracted with Lambo playing with the little Fuuta.

Monitoring the enemies outside the base were done by Chrome but she's still situated inside the base for protection. Hikari and Arianne went to where she was. Arianne was busy looking at the machine they've been using to detect weapons fused with corrupt flames.

"Chrome-san, will Sensei be with you?" asked Hikari.

"Yes, he will be, Hikari-chan. He needs to be here to help me defend the school since he's on par with Mukuro-san's abilities after all" Chrome replied while observing Hikari's saddened face.

"Cheer up, Hikari. You'll be seeing Bel and Flan's comedic show back in the past. Besides, you'll see how your parents were before they married" Chrome said while smiling.

"I know, Chrome-san. Don't give me another earful, okay? The last time I insisted not to go to the past, I was given an earful by someone younger than me!" Hikari said with clenched fists.

"Oh, is that so? What did the nex boss of Vongola said to you?" Chrome asked.

"'All of us wants to fight but I think that keeping ourselves out of trouble would definitely be the kind of fighting that our parents wanted us to do' that's what he said" Arianne said while imitating Takuya's voice.

"A pretty natural leader, don't you think, Arianne-chan?" Chrome asked the young girl whose face immediately blushed. Hikari continued glancing at the machine when she noticed something wrong.

"Chrome-san, the coordinates in the machine aren't correct. This does not show Namimori Middle at all" Hikari pointed out. Chrome immediately checked the machine. Hikari's right, someone must've busted the satellite they were using to project the data into the base.

"Hikari can you fix the coordinates in five minutes?" Chrome asked while pulling out her coat.

"Give me 3 minutes, Chrome-san. I could fix this in 3 minutes" Hikari said confidently.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Hikari. Arriane kindly alert Irie-san about this" Chrome instructed while she made her way to the back door of the base. Arianne was about to go to Irie when she was reminded about something.

"Hikari-senpai, did Ryu-senpai taught you how to manipulate the coordinates?" Arriane asked.

"Y-yes. I made him teach me. I can't let him master that technique all by himself after all, can I?" Hikari responded. Arianne silently chuckled and made his way to where Irie is.

Back where Irie was, Takeru asked about the case of his mom and he was relieved to hear that she's stable. Ryu cheered him up and said Takeru's mom won't be alone since his mom is also there and that they're protected with Giannini's latest equipment. Lambo was giving Fuuta a piggy back ride at the time, he certainly missed those days in which he was still a crybaby.

Irie then observed Takuya together with Hinata, Takeru, Ryu and Enma. They certainly remind him of Tsuna-san and his friends when they were younger. The boys were busy talking about the things they would say to their parents in the past, then it moved on to their plans in order to knock down some of the members of the resistance. Irie was distracted when he heard the door open.

"So, is everything settled? I've brought Kousei here. Everyone, please take care of him for me, okay?" The girl with black hair was standing at the door holding Kousei's hand. Kousei at the time had his hedgehog sleep on his head for the time being. He then caught sight of Fuuta and immediately pulled the girl's hand.

"Mom, that's Fuuta-nii. I told you we have the same height, right Fuuta-nii?" Kousei said with a smile. Fuuta agreed and immediately realized who the girl was. Takuya approached the girl and greeted her.

"We will take good care of him, Aunt. Besides, you're son's a genius when it comes to fighting, I think he'll be the one to take care of us once we battle those resistance members" Ryu responded. He then patted Kousei's head and lately realized he was touching Roll's spikes. Kousei laughed at the sight.

"So much for acting cool, Ryu-senpai!" Kousei blurted out. Fuuta approached the girl who happened to be Kousei's mother.

"Are you really Ipin-chan?" Fuuta asked while eyeing the features of his friend.

"Yes, yes I am, Fuuta" Ipin smiled and patted Fuuta's head. She then said she won't be staying for long since she needs to assist in the fight too.

"Then I'll go along. Kousei, be a good boy okay? Your Dad's busy but he said he'll definitely-"

"Bite the bad guys to death, am I right, Mom?" Kousei continued cheerfully.

"Yes, you sure are. Bye, Kousei, I love you!" Ipin kissed her son's forehead and before leaving her son shouted at her: "I love you too Mom! Please tell Dad I love him and I'll also bite the bad guys to death!"

The occupants of the room felt a sudden chill after hearing Kousei's parting words with his mom. Takuya was reminded again about all the goose bumps he kept on getting every time the little boy cheerfully threatens to knock someone down.

Irie-san watched his students converse with one another. He thought that these kids had grown so strong just like their parents; that they're the very embodiment of the Vongola's new strength. Indeed, their parents had molded them well. Moments later Arianne came running into the room and alerted Irie about the machine. Few minutes later, Takuya observed Arianne's anxiousness and asked her what's wrong. Arianne replied that there are large groups of resistance members surrounding Namimori Middle. Takuya immediately let Hinata confirm what Arianne predicted. Hinata saw faint signals of corrupt flames but there's no mistaking it, Namimori Middle's in danger.

Irie immediately asked Lambo to evacuate the normal students through the teleport device. Hinata was then asked by Lambo to drop some solidified mist to the device to make it seem like normal. Again, Hinata performed his pin-point technique and did what the thunder guardian said. Lambo rushed immediately to the school's hallways. Takuya together with Hinata and Eric ran to help Lambo evacuate the students. Takeru was left with Irie and the others.

The evacuation finished and Lambo directly went outside to help Chrome who was battling with the resistance members herself. As the three boys was about to return to the base they heard an explosion. Hinata checked the where it happened and his face grew pale. The base was bombed by the resistance.

* * *

So, there are confusing terminologies in this chapter like corrupt flames and resistance members but this will be explained in the next chapters. In the mean time, please review! :D


	9. Goodbye Future

Takuya immediately snapped Hinata from glancing the bombed base. The three rushed to a certain classroom in the lower grounds of the school and into the tunnel connecting to the base. In their way there, Takuya saw how worried his two friends are and reassured them that those in the base were okay.

"That bombing was a bluff" Takuya pointed out. Eric and Hinata stopped from their tracks and stared Takuya who also stopped running. "I saw faint mist flames at the opening of the base, I'm sure Hikari-senpai devised that to make the resistance stop them from bombing. That they already caused a lot of damage to the base" Takuya added. Hinata and Eric was surprised and amazed by Takuya's explanation.

"Takuya, h-have you become stronger these past few days?" Hinata asked while they resume dashing to the tunnels.

"No, I don't think so. What I said a while back, maybe that's because of the Vongola's hyper intuition" Takuya responded.

"We all know what hyper intuition is from an amazing skill developed, Takuya. That's not your intuition after all" Eric said while immediately emitting flames into a small globe. The door opened and they headed to the room they last left their friends.

"It was all luck you know. Anyone can see those flames…" Takuya pointed out.

"Not at that particular distance, Takuya" Hinata responded. They arrived seeing their friends and Sensei still in good shape.

"Why with the panicked faces boys?" Hikari said with a smirk.

"What's with _our_ panicked faces?! We thought you're all gone for eternity!" Hinata shouted.

"Chill, Hinata. We're okay, for now. We were planning to evacuate to the other base near the shrine." Takeru said while calming his friend who's had that temper ever since they were kids.

"We're good to go. It would be bad for us to go as a group. We need to split up. Hikari, I need you to be with Arianne. Fuuta you'll be coming with me. Ryu, be with Kousei… and Hinata assist Takuya." Irie instructed his students.

"I want to fight alone, Ryu-senpai!" Kousei said while pouting.

"I'll just tag along, Kousei. When we meet some of the bad guys, they'll be yours for sure" Ryu assured the little cloud guardian.

"What are we supposed to do, Sensei?" asked Takeru and Eric.

"I want to ask you two a favor. I would like you to apply that technique you've learned last session. You know, the trap that we're talking about. After which, you need to retreat to the other base immediately" Irie said while glancing at the two.

"Oh, okay. Are we supposed to knock them down or kill them?" asked Takeru. His friends looked at him and he said that he was only joking. All of them then started to move while Takeru and Eric was left inside the base.

"You really want them to be killed, Takeru?" Eric asked.

"There's a part in me that agrees to the idea, they were the reasons why I've lost my mom after all" Takeru responded.

"You did not lose her, Takeru. She's just brainwashed and she needs you to be the same kid she brought up… not a killer" Eric pointed out with a serious face.

"How could you not be one, Eric? They took your family away from you, even Adel-san's…" Takeru stopped talking when he saw the painful look in his friend's face. He apologized right away and immediately went outside. The two purposely let their enemies see them and rushed inside the school towards the roof. Most of the resistance members came rushing inside the school and when Takeru was about to do his job for the prank, Eric said "I won't take my anger out on them because, they still deserve to live. The one at fault is their leader which I consider a monster from hell"

Eric then conjured an impregnable gravity barrier around the building, after a few minutes, the building was flooded with water caused by Takeru's flame. The resistance members were trapped. The two then fled the building and quickly made their way to the other base. They reported their success through the transmitter Hikari gave them before moving out.

"You did not kill them, right?" Eric asked Takeru.

"No I didn't. I only used 5% tranquility back there, they're just knocked out" Takeru responded while smiling. He then thanked Eric for bringing some sense to him back there. Eric knew that his friend was having a hard time keeping an iron grip on his anger when he was given the opportunity to kill those who brainwashed his mother, he mentally thanked Takuya for saying those exact words to him.

-oOoOo-

Hikari and Arianne haven't experienced any attacks. Based on the coordinates, they were the ones closest from the other base. They then stopped to rest.

"I'm glad Yamamoto and Kozato's fine." Hikari pointed out. "Are you okay, Arianne?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari-senpai, why… why must Hinata assist Takuya? I mean, is there something wrong with Takuya?" Arianne asked the question that keeps bugging her ever since they left the base.

"I… I'm sorry, Arianne. I'm not allowed to speak about Takuya's case. If you want to know, you need to ask him yourself." Hikari responded while glancing their surroundings. "We need to go now" she then added.

-oOoOo-

"Hey Takuya, have you been using your flame recently?" Hinata asked

"No I'm not using it. Why do you ask?" Takuya responded

"You know you're not allow to use your flame quite often" Hinata pointed out while mentally taking note of the enemy signals on the device he made for his technique.

"I know Hinata, no need to reprimand me about this again. Geesh… All of Dad's close friends aligned in the Vongola were saying that to me. Dad and Mom were the only ones who did not remind me of this." Takuya complained clearly ignoring his friend's angry face.

"That's because you're the hope of Vongola, Takuya! Besides, your parents did that because they trust in you completely. As for us, the friends whom you shared your childhood with, we know how stubborn you are to not even listen to what we say." Hinata responded.

"I'm free to do whatever I like… I don't care if this messes up my health, I need to help the Vongola fight" Takuya said firmly. Hinata sighed and was about to give his friend another earful when Takuya didn't let him to say a word. "I swear I'm not doing any practice matches or training of the sort… not in physical terms. I'm doing it all in my head at night when I can't fall asleep" Takuya added. Hinata was speechless he was about to ask his friend to elaborate it further when he was distracted by his device.

"Oh no! Sensei and Fuuta-nii were cornered. So as Ryu-senpai and Kousei!" Hinata shouted. They then went to Irie and Fuuta's place which was closer to them. When they arrived, they saw Irie battling with all of the resistance by himself. Both of them were about to help their Sensei when suddenly Sylvia appeared out of nowhere. Sylvia immediately used her Vongola gear to knock all of the enemies down. She then grabbed Irie who was wounded during the battle.

"Sylvia-nee-san! Is Sensei okay?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, he will be okay. Listen to me, Takuya. You need to leave now. Take everybody with you, I'll be arriving in the past after I make sure Sensei's okay" Sylvia said while carefully putting the unconscious Irie on Gyuudon's back. She instructed the lightning bull to head directly to the Bovino headquarters through the teleportation device she recently opened.

"W-wait, we're going to the past, already?" Hinata asked.

"Yes you are" Sylvia responded. She snatched Hinata's transmitter and immediately talked. "Everyone, I need you to stay where you are now. The base under the shrine were destroyed by the enemy an hour ago. You can't use your flame to teleport since they'll be able to monitor our whereabouts" Sylvia explained.

"We can use Mammon's chain for that matter, Onee-san!" Hikari answered

"I tried it once, trust me, it did not work. The reason for that is because the chains can't withstand my flames pureness and if that happened to me, I guess that it'll happen to all of you who possess flames with higher purity." Sylvia explained.

"What's the plan?" Ryu asked.

"Hinata would take Arianne, Fuuta-nii and Kousei to the base directly. The others would meet up in Hikari's location and teleport to the past. I'll meet up with you once things have calmed down in our area." Sylvia continued. Afterwards, she immediately teleported to where most of the enemies came after detecting the prototype flame she placed there as bait.

Takuya eyed on his device to see the enemy signals in Ryu and Kousei's area dwindle by every second. It seems that Ryu kept his promise to let Kousei beat them all up.

"Hinata, you're going to transport people through your technique, right? Have you done it before?" Takuya asked.

"No. I only know how to teleport things in different places given that it's in the same timeframe. Well, I don't think I'll fail. I'm confident about this, besides if I pulled this one off correctly, my Dad's going to let me play with his Sistema CAI" Hinata responded with a smile. The young storm guardian then mentally locked on the coordinates of Arianne, Kousei and Fuuta. He mentally viewed the base in the past and teleported them through the portals he made at the top of each target. After 10 minutes, there were two coordinates that was seen transported in the past's base. Hinata was confused to only see two, he then realized what happened. He immediately grabbed Takuya's transmitter and shouted at it.

"Hey, Kousei! You moved the moment I was going to lock your coordinates! It seems you even destroyed the portal I made!" Hinata said angrily.

"Avoided? Destroyed? I thought there were attacks from the enemy so I bit those things to death, Onii-chan!" Kousei said while playing with his hedgehog. Hinata became pretty annoyed and Takuya was able to calm him down. They all met up to where Hikari was, together, they transported themselves to the past.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"It seems their teleportation's a success" Sylvia said while staring at his half-brother cleansing her wounds.

"You need to be careful, Sylvia. Don't act so cool, too. You can't catch up to me, anyways" Lambo said.

"Oh, shut-up Onii-san. You're as much as a crybaby when you were little! Mind you, I'll be going to the past and definitely take pictures of your younger self." Sylvia responded.

"My younger self would definitely pose for the camera, so I don't have to worry. I see that Gyuudon's back with you already. After this I'll monitor Irie-san, tell your kouhais to not worry." Lambo said while packing up the medical kit. "Be careful and take care of the little ones" Lambo added.

"Okay" Sylvia responded while smiling. As she was about to enter the portal, Lambo called out to her and said to lessen her naivety. Sylvia shot him with a glare and smiled. Lambo then returned to the Bovino headquarters to monitor Irie.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"All level 1 members keep on tracking the coordinates of the flames only to see prototype flames, Sir" a resistance member reported.

"Don't worry about those kids. We'll figure out where they are once we could hunt one of the Primo's guardians or the boss himself. Maintain troops there in Japan and hunt down the thunder and mist guardians. I'm a little busy manipulating my toys here in the mainland so I won't be calling back, Gamma. The big preys are almost in my grasp" the boy said.

The boy then asked himself while looking at his monitors, "Now then, how could I put these people to good use?"

* * *

Please review! :D Oh, I won't be able to update daily because of college stuff still, I will try my best to update given my spare time. I hope you like this recent chapter so far... :)


	10. Hello Past

Tsuna immediately ran towards the base and into the room they were supposed to meet for a discussion. The moment he came in he received a blow in the head enough to make his nose bleed.

"What were you doing, dame-Tsuna?! We're already finished with the meeting!" Reborn shouted at him.

"Lambo and Ipin was crying so… I brought them to Mom" Tsuna said while glancing at his friends who are awkwardly making faces. "W-what happened here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Nothing happened. We discussed the identity of the kids. That's that." Reborn responded. Tsuna was about to move to his seat when he caught sight of Gokudera mumbling words in a corner and Yamamoto cheering him up.

"Yamamoto, what happened to him?" Tsuna asked his rain guardian who just smiled and tapped Gokudera's shoulder. "Come on, you should be the one telling the good news" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera. The storm guardian then glared at Yamamoto.

"I have a son, Tsuna! Good news, right? We look the same except for our hair. He has brown while I have black, maybe because of his mother, I guess" Yamamoto said with a grin. Tsuna was speechless not knowing what to say in return. "Ah, umm… That's… great, Yamamoto!" Tsuna responded with a smile.

"See, Gokudera? Tsuna won't be mad. It's just normal that you fell in love with a certain girl and made a family in the future, right?" Yamamoto asked the still unresponsive form of Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera, what's the matter?" Tsuna asked. The storm guardian looked at his boss and muttered one word: 'distracted'. Tsuna was confused but then Ryohei butted in the conversation and explained what happened.

"Gokudera wanted to apologize to you because he was distracted. 'Distracted', he used that word to explain what happened to him in the future." Ryohei explained. Tsuna then mentally remarked that Yamamoto and Gokudera did have a family. He then stared at his senpai and Ryohei immediately knew what that meant.

"Yes, Tsuna. I have a son. Actually, I already met him. Remember the guy I was talking about? The one named Ryu? He's my son 25 years from now" Ryohei said with an embarrassed look. Tsuna just smiled and talked to Gokudera.

"Gokudera, having a family is okay" Tsuna said. He then thought of a way to make his friend agree with him, Tsuna then decided he could use the concept of family as an advantage to the Vongola. "Think of it this way. Having a son would mean you could train him to be a candidate for being a guardian or just a member of the Vongola" Tsuna added. Gokudera stopped muttering and looked at him with a confused expression. Tsuna panicked because he doesn't know how to explain what he just said.

"He means, through your son your will to protect the Vongola, to protect the next boss, all of it will be passed unto him… provided that you could be a 'father' to him" Reborn said. Gokudera was hyped up all of a sudden then returned to his nervous state. He stared at Tsuna and asked this, "B-Boss, do you know… how to be a father?" Tsuna was surprised at the question and immediately said what he was thinking about the matter.

"No Gokudera, all of you don't have to act as their fathers since they're your sons who understands your personality completely. Just be yourself once you meet them" Tsuna said with a smile. His idea about their sons understanding the lot of their personalities is a certain fact since he heard that the kids grew up sharing the same personalities that their father have.

"That idea doesn't only apply to them, Tsuna. You also have a son who is the successor to a much bigger Vongola that you established. His name is Takuya Sawada" Dino said while staring at Tsuna who in return sighed and muttered the words 'I thought so' to himself.

"I guess you were alerted by Mama beforehand" Reborn said while eyeing his student. Tsuna didn't respond and seriously looked at the profile of his son on the screen of his computer. He then browsed all the other profiles of the kids. When he read the young cloud guardian's name he immediately panicked. Dino saw Tsuna's face and immediately informed him that Hibari's been given a thorough discussion about this and that he doesn't have to worry about anything. He then saw Hikari and was surprised to see who her parents are. He mentally noted that she's indeed an arcobaleno princess given that her parents are both strong arcobalenos.

Tsuna then noticed that all of the kids displayed had a vongola gear. He asked his tutor about this and the long discussion happened.

"Vongola's technology 25 years from now are a top-notch in which the scientists headed by Verde were able to split the flame power of the gears between your generation and those who were picked by the gears themselves." Reborn said.

"How did that happen, Reborn-san? They're so young to be picked by the gears already." Gokudera asked.

"I did not get most of the details but Tsuna informed me that when the kids went to Takuya's seventh birthday party they were found playing with the Vongola gears. For Kousei's case, Hibari let him play with his Vongola gear to keep the little boy from crying. And that's when the gears chose them to be successors. Tsuna even described the place where they found them: the room was pitch black, the only light they could see was the flames that the little kids placed around the room while playing with the animals. Hikari playing with Roll and liitle Kousei who's still in his crib, Ryu and Hinata riding Gyuudon, Takuya and Takeru running around while catching Uri, Natsu and Jirou and Sylvia silently watching Kojirou and Mukurowl fly around." Reborn finished and the occupants of the room was amazed with what they learned.

"But… the gears are combined with Natsu and the others right? How did they…" Tsuna was cut off from asking by Reborn.

"Talbot revealed that when held by the successors for the first time, Natsu and the others could be separated from the gear. But of course, the present Vongola generation could separate them too. In order to know how that works, ask your successors for the details" Reborn said. The sun arcobaleno then glanced at the room and asked if there are any more questions they wanted to ask. Ryohei then raised his arm.

"Reborn-san, I've been wanting to ask this but, can we ask our sons who we ended up with in the future?" Ryohei asked with a firm look on his face. Dino then laughed at Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna's expression.

"I think you already knew who you ended up with in the future, Ryohei. The question is this three… who could've stayed with these three's personality?" Reborn said with a smirk. "Well, not that it matters to me but you're free to ask your sons" Reborn added.

When the meeting was about to finish, two kids stumbled in the room. The other quickly hugged Tsuna and the other hugged Reborn.

"Tsuna-nii! I'm back!" Fuuta said with a smile. Tsuna smiled at Fuuta and informed him that Lambo and Ipin are at home. The other occupants of the room glanced from Fuuta to the girl who was hugging Reborn at the time.

"Uncle Reborn! I'm glad to see you!" Arianne said. Reborn smiled at her and apologized for what had happened with her family in the future. Arianne saw the faces of the people surrounding her.

"Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Gokudera, Uncle Yamamoto, Uncle Ryohei and Uncle Dino, nice to meet all of you. I'm Arianne, daughter of Yuni and Gamma of the Giglionero family" Arianne said with a smile.

Tsuna felt Fuuta grasp his shirt tightly, that just confirms Fuuta's knowledge about the assassination.

"A-Arianne, I'm very sorry about what happened" Tsuna approached the girl who immediately hugged him and cried. When Arianne was able to calm down, she apologized to Tsuna. Tsuna said that it was okay. He then instructed Fuuta to bring Arianne to the kitchen for them to eat something. Dino saw his teachers' clenched fists while watching Arianne cry; at that moment, all of them stopped themselves from asking the two kids some questions about the future. As Arianne was about to exit the room, he tugged Tsuna's shirt. She whispered that he mustn't tell Takuya about her crying. Tsuna nodded and watched the girl bow before them and left.

"Reborn, the letter said all of the Giglionero family were wiped out. Why didn't Irie-san mention about Yuni and Gamma's daughter?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was to protect her. Takuya was the one to suggest that they must not include informations about the other kids that'll join them here in the past, transporting the letter to our time is dangerous after all." Reborn said while glancing at Tsuna. "You've done well raising up your son, Tsuna. All of you did." Reborn added.

"You just said 'kids', are there others besides Arianne that we don't know of?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes. There's just one more, Eric Kozato" Reborn responded. "Adel was able to protect him from the enemies." Reborn added.

"Why… why didn't Takuya include their names on the profile given to you?" Tsuna asked; he then felt something would charge towards him from his back so he immediately stooped down below the table. At the same moment, a girl riding a lightning bull barged to the very spot Tsuna was standing on.

"Oh! Neo-Vongola Primo, you were able to avoid my attack when you're just 14 years old? Reborn-sensei would be overjoyed that the most famous mafia boss's younger self was able to dodge that." the girl said with a smile. She then saw Gokudera glare at her and said it wasn't her idea but it was Reborn's future self that gave her that assignment.

"Reborn! What were you teaching your students in the future?!" Tsuna shouted while seeing Reborn's smug face. Gokudera helped Tsuna to stand up as he recognized the girl as Sylvia, the next lightning guardian.

"So, are you the stupid cow's daughter?" Gokudera asked Sylvia.

"Octopus-san, I'm not his daughter. I'm his younger sister but we have different mothers. Oh and Tsuna-san, Takuya did that because the coordinates where we needed to the deliver the letter in the past are the same with the coordinates of the area of the enemy in our time so we couldn't risk Arianne and Eric's life." Sylvia explained. Gokudera was pissed when the girl called him an octopus but when he saw Tsuna's face harden, he stopped himself from arguing with the young lighting guardian.

"Did I know of this?" Tsuna asked while staring at Sylvia. Sylvia on the other hand did not understand what he asked. Tsuna rephrased his question.

"Did the adults in the future who's technically us know about your plan of putting yourselves in danger?" Tsuna said while reading the answer in Sylvia's actions. "I thought so! Didn't you even consider informing the adults first? I bet Irie-san's future self did not know about you tampering on the letter you sent us!" Tsuna added with an evident anger on his voice.

"You have every bit of right to shout at me because among the kids, I'm the oldest and should've stopped Takuya from doing so. But please, Tsuna-san, understand their case. Except for Arianne and Eric who lost their families; Takuya, Takeru and Hinata, those three have had experienced the worst. Especially for Takuya who takes all the blame. You can't reprimand him for wanting to save his friends. Now, please excuse me, I want to see Onii-san" Sylvia said seriously.

"Ah, wait! The stupid cow's not…" Gokudera wasn't able to inform Sylvia about the whereabouts of his brother. On the other hand, Reborn went to the door and instructed them to take a break from all the stress and prepare for the succession event tomorrow.

Dino then informed them that there was only one profile given to Reborn the first time the letter was delivered to them, it was only Takuya's. After an hour, all the other profiles were made available for Reborn; Dino said that Takuya must've confirmed the coordinates of the letter first before sending the other profiles.

Dino and Ryohei left the room and immediately headed to the kitchen to see Arianne and Sylvia. To their surprise the two were crying. Arianne was still crying on Kyoko's lap while Sylvia was being comforted by Chrome. Haru, on the other hand directed Fuuta to Tsuna's house as she was about to go get groceries for the base.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

The teleportation was a success. As they were about to enter the past's space, Hikari quickly changed the coordinates of her friends. They then fell in different parts of Namimori. Ryu and Hikari were transported directly at the base, Kousei was transported at Namimori Middle, Hinata was transported in a convenience store, Takeru was transported at the baseball club's room while Eric and Takuya was transported beside the riverbank.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"They said that I changed. I don't know why but ever since I decided to succeed the Vongola, my way of thinking… changed" Tsuna said while staring at the sunset.

"You don't have to worry about it Tsuna. You're that kind of leader… you know, the one who concerns himself with everything he could" Enma pointed out.

"I shouted at one of the kids that we're about to take care of" Tsuna said while mentally berating himself with what he did. He then decided that he'll apologize to her once the succession event's finished. "By the way, Enma… how did you react when I called you that time?" Tsuna asked.

"I… can't explain, Tsuna. But then, knowing that my son survived and that Adel might've too is a relief. Are you sure you were supposed to disclose this information to me?" Enma responded.

"Yes. You have the right to know. Even with Yuni and Gamma. I didn't even know what to do after seeing their daughter cry in front of me. She must've missed her parents badly." Tsuna said. "How about you? You're not going to inform the whole Simon family about this?" Tsuna added.

"No. I'm not… not for now at least." Enma responded while playing Natsu. Tsuna saw his friend playing the little sky lion and immediately held unto his vongola gear, to his surprise, Natsu's still there.

"E-Enma… where did you get Natsu?" Tsuna asked while eyeing the sky lion.

"I saw him cuddling next to you so I picked him up and he played with me" Enma explained while playing with Natsu.

"You knew that we're using the vongola gear, right?" Tsuna asked. "Natsu's still with me" Tsuna added.

"So who's this fellow here? He seems to know you" Enma responded while still playing with the sky lion.

On the farther end of the riverbank where Tsuna and Enma's situated, two boys were out calling for Natsu. Natsu on the other hand, jumped from Enma's grasp and the two followed the sky lion's trail. Enma and Tsuna both stared at their sons and Eric and Takuya also did the same to their fathers.

The orange colored sky was enveloped with darkness and the first stars of that night shone above the whole of Namimori. Now starts the interactions between fathers and sons.

* * *

I apologize for updating only now. I was very busy with college these past few days. Anyways, I saw reviews about Yuni and Reborn pairing and I apologize again for not being able to meet up with that. I actually made it a Yuni and Gamma pairing since that's what the anime/manga is hinting. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I'll try to keep up with your expectations next time. Please enjoy this chapter and please review! :D


	11. Fathers and Sons Part 1

Gokudera ordered the usual food he eats in the convenience store while thinking about his boss' reaction back in the base. Indeed, he can see changes in Tsuna and that motivated him to also change his way of thinking dedicated for the Vongola and even to his future son. By the time he ordered food for the second time, he saw a boy with black hair sitting near the spot he was in a minute ago.

Gokudera observed that the boy was asking for directions from other people, he then thought to help the boy. He saw how composed the boy is but he can tell that the boy's evidently panicking on the inside.

Hinata was mentally analyzing the coordinates of his friends, he was worried that something must've went wrong with the teleportation and that some of them might've been stuck in the portal they traveled in. He then thought of locating the Vongola's present guardians and was shocked to see that one of them is near in his area and for some unknown reason, is slowly approaching his spot. He was about to scout the place for a guardian or probably the boss of Vongola when he heard a voice familiar to him.

"Hey brat, need some help?" Gokudera asked while seating opposite Hinata. Hinata then bowed his head in order for his father to not know his identity, he then said, "No. I don't need any"

Gokudera was about to leave when he heard Hinata's stomach growl like a monster, he mentally laughed and approached the kid once again. "Here, take this, its food" Gokudera said while staring at the kid who is evidently diverting his gaze from the food.

"Come on kid, its food. Well, suit yourself. You're practically in a convenience store so I'm guessing you'll be buying food anyways" Gokudera added. When he was about to take the food away from the kid, Hinata suddenly snatched it.

"You were giving it to me anyway" Hinata remarked as he ate the food while glancing the people outside of the store. He ate the food and made small talks with Gokudera while carefully hiding his face through the cap his father gave him when he was about to leave for the mainland.

Gokudera found a particular interest with the kid because of the similarities that they have. He also have a hunch as to who the kid is since he's wearing a cap with the Vongola emblem in it. He then asked the boy where he was headed to but the kid didn't answer at all. He then decided to head out because it was already nightfall and decided he would just stalk the boy in case he doesn't know where the base is. When Hinata heard his father said goodbye he immediately thanked him with a smile, he then bowed his head the moment he realized he had forgotten to hide his face.

Gokudera saw the kid's face and it pretty much confirmed that he's indeed one of the kids they'll take care of, not to mention, he _is_ his son 25 years later. He was shocked at first but later on patted Hinata's head and said "You're a tough kid, alright. You knew who I was the moment I approached you. Come on, I need to bring you to the base"

Hinata finally lifted his head and stared at his father. The young storm guardian then said, "You actually learned how to be cool when you were younger, Dad?! That surprised me, I thought that the moment you see me you would panic!"

Gokudera saw Hinata laugh and immediately snatched the kid's cap. "You coming or not? Besides I already knew who you are because of the cap you're wearing. You're not that smart like I am, huh?"

"Give it back Dad! You gave it to me! And who said I'm not smart? I'm definitely smarter than you are!" Hinata said while following his Dad who was about to leave the store. On their way out, Gokudera kept on teasing Hinata about the cap when he suddenly bumped into someone; before he knew it, goods were scattered around in front of the store.

"Ouch! What were you doing, Gokudera?" the girl asked angrily as she picked up the goods.

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention" Gokudera responded while also helping the girl from picking up the remaining goods.

"I happened to have a bagful of groceries that I wasn't able to see the person I was about to bump into while going out of this place!" Haru responded. She then glared at Gokudera and saw a boy hiding behind him.

"Who… who's that?" Haru asked. Gokudera then panicked and whispered to Hinata, "You better agree to what I'll say, got that?"

"No. Give me back my cap first!" Hinata insisted. Gokudera agreed and whispered back, "Where did you get that cap?"

"I told you, you gave it to me!" Hinata whispered back. Gokudera gave up on the thought of having a cap like Hinata have, but he can't help but admire it because of the Vongola's emblem stitched in it so well. Haru then peeked behind Gokudera and saw a black haired boy.

"You… really look like him!" Haru said while smiling. "H-He's my brother" Gokudera then said while Hinata introduced himself as his father's little brother.

"Oh, don't hide who you are, Hinata-kun! I'm Haru Miura, nice to meet you! I know that you're Gokudera's son in the future" Haru said while staring at Hinata. She then pointed at Gokudera and said, "You better not inherit your father's negative traits, okay?"

"What did you say?! What gave you the right to decide what he's gonna inherit?!" Gokudera shouted at Haru. "I did! Hinata-kun's way better in my care than yours. Now… do you want some dinner, Hinata-kun?" Haru said while glancing at Hinata. Hinata nodded and followed the two adults towards the base.

"Mo..., I mean, H-Haru-san, let me help carry those" Hinata said while immediately snatching the bags on Haru's hand. He then gave his dad some of the bags and said "You need to be a gentleman, Dad! You always taught that to me when I was young!"

"You're still young, little boy" Gokudera responded. "No, I'm not! I already grew up!" Hinata said firmly.

Gokudera was embarrassed at what his son said about being a gentleman. He can't imagine himself teaching things like that to him. Haru then laughed at the thought while Gokudera glared at her. She then went to Hinata's side and talked with him. Gokudera saw how the kid enjoyed his conversation with Haru and thought that Haru must've been important to his son in the future just as how she is to him recently. The three walked towards the base under the darkness with only having the stars and the moon light their way.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Yamamoto went to the baseball club's room to clear his mind. Indeed there were a lot of ruckus that happened ever since he was involved in the mafia but then he brushed off that thought when he said that he was with his friends all that time. He then realized he will need to return mastering the sword again to protect the family.

Takeru scanned the place he was transported in. He saw lockers and bats and baseball caps. When he was about to go out of the place he heard footsteps and immediately hid beside the lockers. He caught sight of the one who went inside the place and was shocked to see his father who had a serious look painted all over his face. He waited for his father to leave the room and when he was about to head to the base they were supposed to be in, he saw his father sitting on a bench with his baseball bat. Takeru knew that his father has something in mind that keeps bugging him. He then approached his father with a ball in his hand. He stopped midway from approaching his father and thought of a better idea. He pitched the ball towards Yamamoto and his father immediately hit it with the bat.

"Hey Dad! Want to play baseball? I'll be the one to pitch" Takeru said while smiling.

"Oh! When did you arrive?" Yamamoto asked the boy.

"Just now? Don't mind that, let's play Dad!" Takeru said with a big smile.

The two played until darkness came, they then went to the club room to freshen up. Yamamoto then praised Takeru for his amazing pitches. Takeru, on the other hand said, "No Dad, your hits were amazing! First it was 'woosh!' then 'bang' then…" Takeru stopped and was embarrassed he did his weird reactions in front of his dad.

"D-Don't tell my friends about that" Takeru added. Yamamoto laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. They then made their way out of Namimori Middle.

"Hey, if you're my son, then you like sushi too, right?" Yamamoto asked. Takeru was surprised at the question but immediately nodded. Yamamoto observed his son's weird reaction and apologized for asking that question so sudden.

"You know, just like Tsuna and Gokudera, I can't believe I have a son in the future. Come to think of it, what did I taught you… as a father?" Yamamoto asked Takeru while walking towards their sushi restaurant.

"You… you taught me how to master the sword and play baseball at the same time" Takeru responded. Yamamoto's face flooded with relief, it seems that he was successful mastering the two fields he loved and was able to pass it on to his son. Takeru, on the other hand, then told stories about his victory matches with the sword and home runs he did with baseball. By the time they arrived inside their restaurant, Takeru shouted 'Grandpa!' and hugged Yamamoto's Dad. Yamamoto then gave his father a smile and the old man immediately entertained his grandson. Yamamoto mentally said he needed to give his old man an explanation because it seems that he didn't understand the situation.

Takeru ate his fill of sushi and slept on his Dad's room. Yamamoto then talked with his old man and told him about their case. The old man revealed to Yamamoto that he already know about this because he was notified by Iemitsu. "Raise him the way I did to you" Yamamoto's Dad said while smiling at his son.

Yamamoto went to his room and saw Takeru sleeping with Kojirou and Jirou by his side. He snuggled beside them and went to sleep. Takeru, for the first time, slept happily dreaming about his Dad and Grandpa.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

The young boy saw Takeru playing baseball with Yamamoto and mentally remarked he hasn't seen that kind of smile for years. He then placed Roll on top of his head as he made his way towards the Disciplinary Committee Club Room. He opened the door and found Hibird on his Dad's desk. He approached it and the bird immediately perched into Kousei's shoulder.

"I guess Hibari-san's not here" the little boy said as he made his way up to the rooftop. He saw the man he was looking for, approached him and sat beside the cloud guardian's lying form. Hibari heard someone singing the Namimori Middle's anthem beside him and quickly opened his eyes. He caught sight of a little boy singing together with Hibird.

"You're awake" Kousei said as he stared at Hibari who is still lying on the ground.

"Don't you know what your punishment is for waking me up, little cloud?" Hibari said as he stood up and readied his tonfas.

"Of course, I do, Hibari-san" Kousei said as he stood up and readied the handcuffs he usually use when he's fighting. Hibari was the first to attack and Kousei immediately avoided it. The young cloud guardian then charged in the opposite direction towards his Dad's tonfas. Hibari released his tonfas and it expanded around Kousei. When the young cloud guardian was about to be trapped, he used his handcuffs to catch the expanded end of the tonfas and then pulled his handcuffs with full strength allowing his father to not use his tonfas anymore. Hibari counterattacked and kicked the handcuffs the kid have in his hand.

Kousei then resorted to martial arts and charged towards his father who simply evaded his punches and kicks. Hibari then was able to get hold of Kousei's feet and stared at the boy for a minute.

Kusakabe who saw the whole scene was about to stop Hibari from punching his own son when to his surprise, Hibari placed him down. Hibari told himself that he was amazed with Kousei who was able to inflict a wound on his face and even snatched his tonfas away from him. Kousei saw his Dad's wounds and then reached out for his pocket and gave Hibari band aids.

"Mom said I need to keep these things handy so that when I have a wound I could treat myself even if she's not by my side" Kousei explained. Hibari laid down and did not take the band aids his son was offering him. Kousei then applied 2 band aids on Hibari's face, one on his cheek, the other one on his forehead.

Kusakabe who was still watching the scene was terrified when he saw Kousei apply band aid on Hibari's face without his consent. He then saw Hibari sit and glared at the young cloud guardian. Hibari grabbed Kousei's arm and immediately applied a band aid on the wound he gained in their fight, he then said "This does not count as your win, Kousei. I'm still stronger than you are"

Kousei grinned and said, "Don't worry Dad. I'll be the one to bite you to death next time". Hibird then went directly to Kousei's shoulder while repeatedly saying his name.

"Don't go snatching Hibird too, little cloud" Hibari said with a threatening voice.

"What could I do, Dad? He likes me more than you" Kousei responded jokingly. Hibari then got up and went down of the roof towards the Disciplinary Committee Club Room. He rested on the sofa with a smile while glancing at the orange colored sky slowly being eaten by the darkness.

Kousei followed his Dad and saw Kusakabe. "Uncle Kusakabe! I'm hungry, do you know where I could find food?" Kousei said. Kusakabe bought food for the young cloud guardian who was still playing with Roll and Hibird at that time. He mentally commented how talented the boy was in fighting but it seems he's a bit more joyful than Hibari is but still, at the same time, threatening especially when he's serious.

On their way to the club room, Kusakabe asked Kousei if Hibari permitted him to call him 'Dad' already. The little boy then responded, "You saw the whole thing, Uncle Kusakabe. You know that time when he called me by my name? That's the sign he allows me to call him Dad."

"How are you sure that's Hibari-san's sign, Kousei?" Kusakabe asked.

"He told me before I left the future. Dad said that his past self is as stubborn as he was the first time he was defeated by Mom and that I needed to bruise him before he admits that I am his son" Kousei said.

"Y-Your Dad lost to your Mom? And, wait, why did they fight?" Kusakabe asked with an amazed look on his face.

"Mom said that the last time they fought was even before they got married. Dad was having issues with himself and he suddenly showed up in front of Mom and fought her. Mom won and Dad lost. I don't know what happened but Dad doesn't want to talk about it. Dad puts on an embarrassed and annoyed look every time I ask him to tell me the details" Kousei explained while slowly eating the bread Kusakabe bought for him. Kusakabe mentally noted about what Kousei said about Hibari.

They arrived back at the club room and Kousei immediately tugged his Dad's shirt in order to wake him up. Hibari saw the little boy who was handing him a bread, he took and ate it while Roll jumped from Kousei to Hibari's head. Kusakabe saw Hibari's relaxed expression and was relieved to see that their president is enjoying the time he have with Kousei.

* * *

Please review! :D


	12. Fathers and Sons Part 2

Back at the riverbank, Takuya and Eric met with their fathers. Tsuna and Enma saw their sons staring at them and could not say a word.

"Hello Dad. We've arrived… not in the way we thought we'd be arriving but, we're now here" Takuya said while lifting up Natsu who was circling at his feet the moment they saw the little sky lion.

"Ah… ummm, I'm glad you arrived well" Tsuna responded while still mentally keeping note of what his son did for his friends, tampering with the letter and profiles and all; he needed to talk with him later about this.

Enma stared at Eric who's actually holding himself from hugging his father who recently died in the future. "We'll find a way to solve things here. For the meantime, do you want to taste Adel-san's cooking?" Enma said after approaching his son and patting his head. Before heading out, Enma glanced at Tsuna and messaged him to just be himself, after which the two made their way out into the street.

"Dad, you knew that our family was assassinated in the future?" Eric said while walking beside his father.

"Yes, Tsuna explained the details to me" Enma responded while putting up a blank face. "See Eric, sorry about what happened in the future. I wasn't able to protect the family" Enma added with his face full of sorrow and regret.

"I-It's okay, Dad! Besides, there's no point about wishing things to be the way we want them to. I vowed to protect the other families in the Vongola so…" Eric said while Enma could see tears evident in his son's eyes.

"Don't worry Eric. We're here to be your support. So, are you ready to see them again?" Enma said while staring at the house they're living in. Eric then ran towards the house and saw some of the members of his family in their younger selves. Enma then went after Eric and saw his family's confused expressions. He then sighed and prepared himself in a long, long discussion that awaits him.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

The two sky guardians walked side by side in the street while Takuya held unto Natsu who usually climbs up in his head and jump towards his Dad's head afterwards.

"Sorry Dad. Natsu's a bit… lively" Takuya remarked while glancing at Natsu who is rather so overjoyed to see his father once again. Natsu growled and a growl answered the sky lion back. Tsuna held unto his gear and saw his Natsu growling back.

"Seems like they're having a conversation" Tsuna pointed out. Takuya then told his Dad to separate Natsu from his gear. "I don't know how to do that Takuya" Tsuna responded.

" _You_ were the first one to be able to do that technique, Dad! You said that you imagined your will and saw Natsu's flames within yours. So, you reached out to his flames and separated it from yours. After you did that technique, Natsu's free to either enter the gear or leave it according to our permission but most of the time you leave the decisions to Natsu" Takuya explained with a smile. Tsuna was amazed he was able to do that in the future. He then tried doing so and it all happened according to what Takuya said. Afterwards, there were two Natsus running around towards the Sawada Residence.

"Dad I thought we'll be going to the base?" Takuya asked.

"We'll be going there at daybreak. In the meantime, you need to rest" Tsuna pointed out while he was about to open the main door of his house. He then closed the door and said, "And be ready for Mom, okay? She knows about you so, she might be asking you questions or pamper you like a grandma would" Tsuna added. Takuya mentally laughed at his father's words and entered the house.

"It still looks like the one I saw in my picture" Takuya remarked.

"You did not grew up in this house?" Tsuna asked.

"No Dad, but I know that when I was just a year old, you and Mom were living here. Then the mansion got finished and we moved there" Takuya explained.

"Mansion?! Why were you leaving in a mansion?!" Tsuna responded while imagining what the mansion looks like.

"You made it built Dad" Takuya responded while staring at his Dad's amazed but confused look. "Dad did say you'll show faces like that" Takuya added.

"I said that?" Tsuna asked. "Yes, Dad. Indeed among all of the bosses Vongola ever had, you're very different among them all" Takuya responded.

"I don't know how to take that. Considering you're my son, is that a compliment?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"No Dad, it's an insult" Takuya responded with a grin. The two laughed but was interrupted when they saw Nana came out of the kitchen holding two sky lions who were evidently eating something.

"Tsuna, where did you get these cute animals?" Nana asked his son who was about to respond when she suddenly approached Takuya.

"Ah! You're my grandson! I'm very happy to see you, Takuya. I just prepared dinner so let's eat!" Nana said with a smile. Takuya glanced at his father and followed his grandma towards the dining area to eat dinner. After the long talk with his grandma, Takuya went upstairs in his father's room where he found the two Natsus sleeping.

"Hey Dad, that's not fair! Why did you left me alone down there?" Takuya asked while staring at his father who have an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, Takuya. I was planning to stay but Mom doesn't seem to see my existence down there so I grabbed the opportunity to stay here thinking about tomorrow" Tsuna explained.

"Oh, that's right! It's your succession tomorrow. Dad can I-" Takuya was cut off by Tsuna saying "No, you can't come"

"But Dad! That's a very important event described so well in mafia books I've been reading lately" Takuya insisted.

"You have mafia books?! And wait, you're reading them?" Tsuna asked the young kid.

"Unlike you Dad, I love books. I inherited that trait from Mom!" Takuya responded with a smug look. Tsuna was about to ask who his mom is when he brushed off that thought and pursued himself asking Takuya about what happened in the future.

"Takuya, why… why did you tamper with the profiles and letter?" Tsuna asked with a serious look. Takuya was taken aback for his father's question but he then responded, "I did that to protect my friends Dad, the way you would do for the rest of Vongola"

"Have you even considered the thought that you're important to the future me even all of my friends in the Vongola combined?! Your whereabouts could've been seen by the enemy and who knows what he'll do to you" Tsuna said while staring at his son's eyes.

"I apologize for my carelessness, Dad… but, this… is a fight I want to win. And if it needs my life as sacrifice then I'll do it for my friends" Takuya responded while looking down. Tsuna's face soften as he saw his son divert his gaze.

"You need to be alive for the Vongola, Takuya. You're the heir for the family you wholeheartedly wanted to protect even at the expense of your life. Without you, who'll be capable of leading the Vongola when my future self's time of existence runs out?" Tsuna said while still staring at his son.

"Reborn-sensei said that those lines rarely comes out of your mouth, Dad. Most of the times you'll say you'll give up from being the boss" Takuya said while laughing. Tsuna laughed but then he became serious again.

"I decided to be the boss to protect the family, Takuya. And by means of protecting, I won't simply give up my life because want to cherish the times I have with them. Try to protect the family without losing someone's life as a sacrifice to do so, Takuya. I know it's hard but you need to try" Tsuna responded. He then saw his son's shocked face and immediately said, "Since these lines rarely comes out of my mouth, you better remember every word that I say okay? These are the only times that I'm thinking a bit more logical"

Takuya then gave Tsuna a questioning look. "I… I shouted at Sylvia… when I learned about you tampering the profiles and letter" Tsuna explained as he saw his face saddened. He was preparing himself for what Takuya was going to say when he was surprised to hear his son apologize again and again.

"H-Hey, I am supposed to be the one apologizing since I made your friend cry" Tsuna said while staring at Takuya. "No, you're right Dad, we committed a mistake" Takuya responded.

"Y-You're not going to be angry with me?" Tsuna asked. "No, Dad. In our family, Mom's the one who makes you realize you've done something wrong. If she notices you're hiding something from her, she would boycott until you tell her the whole story" Takuya responded as he saw his Dad's face blush when he talked about his Mom. Takuya then thought of teasing his Dad a little, "Telling her the whole story's not enough for her so you would apologize to her and say sweet things such as-"

"No! I don't want to hear things like that. I'm still young, okay? I'm technically not your Dad, Takuya… so don't tell me what he… what I… did to your mom in the future" Tsuna said while covering his ears. Takuya knew his father is actually embarrassed hearing things like that.

"You're _technically_ my dad, Dad. Do you want to know how you proposed to Mom? Mom said you were so cool and-" Takuya was cut off by his father.

"I'm going to sleep so close the lights" Tsuna said.

"Eh?! Where would I sleep Dad?" Takuya asked with a smile.

"You sleep on the floor" Tsuna said. Takuya knew this is his Dad's counterattack so he pulled his Dad's blanket and pillow, pushed his Dad to the floor and slept on the bed.

"Fathers sleep on the floor, sons sleep on the bed. That's the rule Dad" Takuya said with a grin before immediately falling to sleep. Tsuna was about to complain when he saw his son sleeping with a smile. He then closed the lights and slept on the floor with a smile. Before Tsuna slept, he observed he was not nervous anymore about the succession event tomorrow since he have his friends and his son by his side.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Ryu and Hikari were transported in the base. Ryu asked Hikari about their friends' whereabouts because he saw that Hikari manipulated the coordinates before they landed.

"They're about to meet their fathers, just like you are" Hikari said while eyeing the young sun guardian.

"You sure they're okay? Especially Kousei" Ryu asked while seeing Hikari nod. Hikari then took out a map of the base that Irie-sensei gave her. They made their way to the kitchen and saw Arianne and Sylvia crying.

"Arianne, Senpai, what happened?" Hikari asked. Arianne immediately wiped her tears and smiled at Hikari. Sylvia turned her back against her kouhais, Chrome saw how embarrassed the young lightning guardian was at the time and she smiled. "It's okay to show your weakness to your friends, Sylvia." Chrome said while patting her back. Ryu eyed Hikari as a sign for her to talk with the two girls crying because he knew that those two would only open up their problems to her.

Ryu then noticed his Dad and Dino eating dinner and he approached them. "Hi Dad! Mind if I join you for dinner? I'm hungry" Ryu said and Ryohei immediately choked.

"Sorry if I startled you Dad. Here water" Ryohei drank the water in one go and stared at his son. Dino silently muttered, "Talk about resemblance" and went back to eating his dinner. Kyoko led Arianne to Hikari's care and prepared food for her nephew. Ryu thanked Kyoko and ate the food with his Dad.

The two made small talks at first and later on the kitchen was filled with their loud voices. They were interrupted suddenly when Gokudera stepped in the kitchen and placed the groceries there.

"It's already nighttime, Turf-top. Better tone down that voice of yours or you'll wake up the whole town!" Gokudera said while eyeing Ryohei.

"What did you say, Octopus-head?!" Ryohei responded. Dino then mentally noted how the two were acting so immature in front of their sons. Ryu who was still eating approached Hinata and whispered "I'm glad you were able to spend time with your Mom and Dad, Hinata"

"Senpai, we talked about this, okay? Don't reveal my mom's identity to them or else… there's a possibility I won't be born in this world" Hinata said with a sigh.

Dino eyed Ryohei and Gokudera who was still bickering at each other only to be stopped by Haru and Kyoko.

"Gokudera, your son _is_ watching you" Haru pointed out while Gokudera immediately stopped. Ryohei also stopped when he saw his sister staring at him. Haru then prepared dinner for Hinata and gave it to him with a smile. Hinata thanked Haru and ate his fill. Gokudera went to Hinata's side and asked him, "Why the change of attitude, kid?"

"What?" Hinata asked while eating his food. "You become so chummy when that girl there talks to you, why the change of attitude?" Gokudera explained.

"It's because I am a gentleman, Dad. I know how to treat girls in general unlike someone I know" Hinata glanced to his father's direction and smirked at his father's expression.

Gokudera can't help but be annoyed by the fact his son always pins his weaknesses down on every conversation they had. Ryohei then went beside him and whispered, "That's your fault, Octopus-head. You raised him well enough that your son knows your weak points, that kind of parenting is pretty rare"

Gokudera was surprised at what Ryohei said and as much as he hates it, he confirmed that Ryohei's one of the people he could confide with when it comes to being a father. Ryu and Ryohei exited the place and talked in private in the room they're going to sleep in.

"Mom's okay Dad. She's inside Giannini-san's equipment in the lab Vongola's guarding" Ryu was the first one to speak.

"Why must you lock her there?" Ryohei asked with a serious look on his face.

"The enemies know Mom's identity so she was locked there to prevent her coordinate from showing up in the enemies' map. It seems that even without a tracker, the enemy could track Mom down so she was placed there for her safety" Ryu explained while glancing at his father who does his new found technique in order to understand the situation, jotting down the details.

"I get it now. Okay, I've got one last question for you, Ryu. Did Hana knew about me being in the mafia?" Ryohei asked.

"Mom knew you were up to something dangerous but she still doesn't know the Vongola too well. The only thing you said before you left for the mainland in the future is that you'll be going in a dangerous job and you explained to her that she needs to be taken to the lab for her safety" Ryu explained. Ryohei was satisfied with his son's answer when he realized he haven't asked about his sister's case yet.

"One extreme final question, Ryu. How about your Aunt? I mean, Kyoko. How is she 25 years from now? Did she end up with someone?" Ryohei asked while staring at his son's saddened face.

"I-I'm sorry, Dad… I can't tell-" Ryu was cut off by Ryohei. "You know too well how I deeply care for my sister, Ryu. Tell me what happened to her" Ryohei said with a firm voice. Ryu took a few moments to ready himself and mentally noted the details he must need not to say out loud.

"She… together with Aunt Haru protected their sons at all cost when the enemy raided the CEDEF office. After the attack, the boys were found lying on the ground unconsciously while Aunt Kyoko and Aunt Haru's whereabouts is unknown. Later that day, the investigators hired by the Vongola saw a prison cell covered with mist flames on an abandoned building near the CEDEF. They saw Aunt Haru and Aunt Kyoko's bodies there without any wound inflicted on them and that they're still alive. After two hours, they were transported immediately to the hospital owned by the Vongola but then… they mysteriously… died." Ryu explained while watching his Dad's face shroud with horror after hearing the news.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter. Please review! :D


	13. Their Own Share of Pain

The first streak of daylight shone over the whole of Namimori. Tsuna woke up thinking about the succession event. He thought about whether he made the right decision or not; as he sat up he saw his son still sleeping on his bed. This made Tsuna realize that no matter what, the Vongola is a part of him and his son as well. Tsuna's doubts diminished the moment he willed himself to make the Vongola a family where everyone is united, where everyone can find happiness. As Tsuna was about to stand up silently, he noticed the two sleeping sky lions curled at each other in his lap.

"When did they get here? I thought they snuggled next to Takuya" Tsuna muttered silently. Tsuna silently carried the two sky lions and placed them near his son. He looked around his room for Reborn but he didn't find him there. He stood and walked silently towards the door; as he was about to go out of the room he looked back again at his son worriedly. Tsuna closed the door and headed downstairs.

Takuya noticed his Dad's worried look the moment he was about to exit the room and thought that it must be about the succession event. He then closed the mist box given to him by Hikari in case he wants to hide his daily nightmares from his father. Takuya exhaustingly laid down on the bed and thought he was lucky to sleep for about 3 hours that night. He then was disturbed when the two sky lions came snuggling at his hair as if they want to comfort him.

"Thanks you guys" Takuya said while carrying the two Natsus downstairs. He arrived at the kitchen and there he saw his grandma preparing breakfast. He ate together with his Dad and then headed to the base. On their way, he noticed how silent his father is that he tried to strike a conversation.

"So… Dad, are you nervous for today's event?" Takuya asked with a smile. Tsuna glanced at his son and smiled.

"Of course, I am" Tsuna answered simply. Takuya nodded and realized that his father's acting weird. They both arrived at the base and the moment the two of them came in they saw a complete mess in the hallway.

"H-How did this happen here?" Tsuna blurted out while eyeing the different animal scratch marks on the walls, different wrappers of candies lying around and even different sorts of flames scattered in the ceiling.

"T-This… is what happens when we clash with the younger versions of your generation, Dad" Takuya responded with a sigh. He then willed a small flame to appear on his hand and all of the flames scattered in the ceiling immediately moved and merged with the sky flame.

"Don't worry about these flames, Dad. They're harmless. It mostly shows the emotions we feel. Irie-sensei said that these little harmless flames appear in every place we go if we've experienced a unique kind of happiness we haven't experienced for a long time now." Takuya explained while watching the flames move swiftly towards his hand.

Takuya focused his sight on his flame for a moment and suddenly he saw himself standing in a pool of blood. He glanced around and the first thing that caught his attention were the bodies lying around. He stepped away from the pool of blood and bumped into something. He eyed the corpse lying below him and was horrified to see that it was his dad.

"Dad?! This can't be happening. Hey, Hikari-senpai! This is a bad joke… you're getting too far with your pranks!" Takuya said as he walked away from his Dad's dead body. "Hey, cut it out already!" he then shouted as he felt the wall on his back slowly closing him in to the corpses. He kneeled down while clutching his head. The moment he opened his eyes he saw his reflection in the pool of blood and by the time he was about to muster his sky flame to end this madness his friends put him into, he saw blood continuously dripping in his own hands. He then knew that the blood that's been spilling from his hands were from those who have been assassinated by the resistance.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to… I'm not him! I'm… I'm not that murderer!" Takuya blurted out while crying.

Tsuna noticed that his son have been quiet for some time that he shoved him a little. "T-Takuya, what's the problem?" Tsuna asked. Takuya came to his senses and saw his father's confused face in front of him.

"I-It was nothing D-Dad. I need to go to the comfort room so… see you later" Takuya said while running towards the opposite direction of the hallway. Sylvia bumped into Takuya but she wasn't able to greet him at all since it seems he's in a hurry. When she was about to turn in the hallway where she dropped all of her candy wrappers she's been saving as present for his big brother's younger version, she saw Tsuna picking up all of the wrappers by himself. She was about to approach Tsuna but she stopped midway when the 'to-be-Neo-Vongola-Primo' suddenly punched the wall near him. Sylvia could see anger and sadness in Tsuna's face that she did not bother approaching him.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

It was late morning when the succession event started. The event was held in a mansion prepared by Timoteo and his guardians. Different mafia groups under the Vongola and families that signed in the alliance all came; it is indeed the biggest event ever recorded in the history of mafia.

Tsuna and his guardians were lined up at front while the kids were instructed to stay in the base as the event happens. All of the people gathered there lighted there flames and bowed in their presence as a sign their act of loyalty to the new boss. Tsuna mentally asked himself whether or not he needs to light his flame and bow to them in reply; he then thought he still doesn't know how to light his flame out of his own will so he just bowed to them in return.

"Vongola is a family no matter how diverse the members are. It is a family where its members could rely on each other in times of need. There might be a lot of challenges and disputes that happened in the past but this is the beginning of a new Vongola. I don't ask all of you to be loyal to me but to be loyal to Primo's will: to the Vongola, the family that all of you are in right now" Tsuna said confidently. The hall quieted down for a few minutes and clapped afterwards. After a few more talks the event finished and the other families bid farewell to the new boss while the Simon and Giglionero (Yuni, Gamma, Byakuran, Bluebell, families remained together with the arcobalenos. All of those who remained went to the basement of the mansion where the discussion about the case of the problems in the future would be addressed to the people directly involved.

Tsuna was the first one to step inside the room in the basement and immediately sensed Mukuro's presence. "You can come out, Mukuro-san" Tsuna said while eyeing the corner of the room.

"Kufufufufu. I'm amzed you're skilled enough to see through my illusion, new Vongola Boss" Mukuro responded while glancing at the people who came with Tsuna inside the room.

"We meet again" Hibari said while staring at Mukuro.

"Oh, are you going to play? Can I join too, Hibari-chan, Mukuro-chan?" Byakuran butted in their conversation with a smile.

"Discipline yourself, Byakuran!" Gamma reprimanded.

"Julie, why have you been glaring ever since you saw the mist guy?" Adel asked.

"Isn't he the one who made us suffer the last time?" Julie said while gritting his teeth.

"He's not Daemon Spade, Julie-san. They just look the same." Enma said with a straightforward tone.

"What's with the bored expression, Enma?" Julie asked in return.

"I'm not bored, I just felt guilty having to cause all the ruckus in the past inheritance event" Enma explained and all of the Simon family quietened down.

"That's all in the past, Enma. We have more pressing matters to discuss right now" Tsuna said getting all the attention of the occupants in the room. "I know it's rude to interrupt your conversations but I called you here to introduce the visitors that paid us a visit recently. What you're seeing right now are the next generation Vongola kids." Tsuna added while nodding at Gokudera's direction who then introduced them one by one.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"We're late! We weren't able to see the event happen!" Sylvia said to her kouhais.

"It's your fault, Onee-san. If you didn't buy and sorted out thousands of candy wrappers for 2 hours, we would've sneaked in and take part in the event" Kousei pointed out while playing with the two Rolls in his lap.

"Come on, Kousei. I need these as my present to my big brother" Sylvia explained while Kousei just ignored his senpai and continued playing. Sylvia felt helpless being lectured by someone younger than her. Hinata then pinpointed the room in the basement he heard from his Dad a while back. They then teleported in the hallway of the basement. The moment they got there, Takeru used his rain flame as a barrier so that their presence won't be sensed. Ryu carefully peeked through the hole Hinata made through his storm flame. He took note of the people inside and was surprised to see the person Arianne despised the most.

"Ryu-senpai, who are the people in there?" Eric asked.

"All of the members of Simon are present, the arcobalenos; and Byakuran-san, Yuni-san and Gamma-san of the Giglionero family are there too." Ryu said while staring at Arianne.

"Mama and Papa are inside…" Arianne silently muttered to herself. The kids was then shocked to hear the laugh of the Neo-Vongola Primo's other mist guardian. Arianne immediately readied the box given to her by her best friend and stole some of Takeru's rain flames. She furiously went inside the room interrupting Gokudera who was about to say something and, before the occupants in the room knew who was the person who barged in, they saw Mukuro stand up and glanced at the little girl.

"What are you doing here in the Vongola, mist guardian?! Haven't you had enough making people suffer? You left my best friend there for what? To make her stronger? You did not even persuade her to stay. If you did, she should've been here with us by now! She wouldn't have to risk her life for us if only you became a good parent to her! I can't believe you even erased your wi-" Arianne suddenly was interrupted by Takuya who immediately clasped his hand on her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry about all of this Dad" Takuya said while glancing at his Dad. All of the occupants of the room reacted the moment they saw Takuya.

"We need to talk later about this, Takuya. Wait for us outside" Tsuna said while staring at his son and the young heiress of the Giglionero family.

Takuya nodded while holding Arianne's hand as they exit the room. Arianne immediately ran away from them and went directly to the upper floor of the mansion. The young sky Vongola called out to Arianne but she did not turn back. He then glanced at his friends and they nodded as their signal for him to go and talk with Arianne.

Takuya went to the first room he saw in the upper floor of the mansion but he didn't find Arianne there. He then sat on a chair and patiently waited for the sign Arianne gives every time she wants someone to be there for her. Usually it's only her and her best friend who knows about this signal but Takuya came to know about it accidentally when he first met her in Italy when they were kids.

Takuya then heard Arianne's hum. He followed the sound and saw Arianne sitting beside the window of a room, looking at the scenery outside. Takuya watched the tears roll on Arianne's cheeks and immediately approached her and gave her his handkerchief.

"Wash it afterwards. That's the only one I brought since we're in a hurry when we transported ourselves here" Takuya said facing the opposite position while sitting beside her.

"Uncle Mukuro have his own reasons, Arianne. Remember what Crestia said? She said that her father doesn't have anything to do with her decision to stay there. I know that you miss her. We all miss her. But you're not alone, Arianne. You have other friends too and you're parents are here too, you can see them again. We're all here for you… I-I'm always here for you so…"

Arianne gripped Takuya's shirt and cried so loud. She was always like this every time Takuya finds her hiding place near their mansion back in Italy. It was always him who consoles her and then she'll cry. She made the habit of gripping at Takuya's shirt every time she's sad because she felt that the only person important to her would also leave her behind.

"Use the hanky I gave you, crybaby. Your father would be mad if he sees you like that when you're with me." Takuya remarked as he smiled and patted Arianne's head. Arianne hoped that she'll be able to spend time with Takuya more but it seems that it's impossible since his life was cut short… and this added up to the pain she's been feeling up until now.

* * *

Please Review! :D


End file.
